The New Girl In Town
by Veronica Dane
Summary: After their pack is murdered by hunters, Jessica Shane and her little brother Jason move to Beacon Hills for a fresh start. Little do they know the sleepy town of Beacon Hills is not completely normal. On her first day of school Jessica befriends Scott and Stiles and is instantly pulled into the supernatural drama that is Teen Wolf. [Jessica Shane, Derek Hale]
1. Prologue: A Week Ago

Bullets tore through the forest around me as I ran. My paws ripped through the dry leaves and dirt as I tried to escape the hunters closing in. I was holding my little brother by the scruff of his neck in my mouth.

My parents were gone, the pack was gone, the hunters had seen to that.

I came across a river, but instead of running through it I made paw prints to the edge of the water, then backtracked to a fallen tree on the riverbank. I squeezed Jason and myself into a hole concealed by the roots of the giant tree.

The hunters pulled up on their ATVs, each one loaded down with an arsenal of weapons. There were seven hunters in all, two women and five men. The women were complete opposites, one was short with blonde hair and the other was tall with bright red hair cut into a pixie style.

"Looks like she crossed the river," one man said as he bent down and examined my tracks.

"You never know with these mutts, they are very crafty." An older man stated. He was examining a giant sword that was sheathed on the side of his ATV.

"Chris, why don't we stop for the night. We can pick up the trail from here in the morning. I mean, how far could she have gotten, she had a cub with her." The blonde woman said to the man examining my tracks.

The red-haired woman stepped forward and put her hand on Chris's shoulder and said "Chris, you, I and Allison have to leave early in the morning with the moving trucks to make sure everything gets to the house. Let's leave Kate in charge, they can keep us posted on the search."

"We planned this operation for months. We had the other pack eating out of our hands. They knew everything about the union. We cannot let the female or the cub live Victoria." Chris said turning to the red-haired woman.

"Kate is just as capable of handling the creatures, you know that. The union was not complete and the rest of the two packs are dead. She has nothing to go back to and nowhere to run. Kate and the boys will catch them tomorrow." Victoria exclaimed.

Chris sighed, "you're right. I will still have a few things to pack before the movers get here tomorrow." Chris said as he turned making one more sweep of the riverbank.

The beam crossed over the roots where Jason and I were hiding. I froze and Jason curled up into a little ball, trying to make himself as small as possible. Chris walked over to his ATV and started it up, the others followed suit. Victoria got on behind him straddling his back. They drove away as quickly as they had come into the inky black night.

I listened carefully making sure they were all gone. When the coast was clear, I grabbed Jason and we crossed the river.

I didn't stop running until we reached out back porch. We had to leave tonight, the hunters would just pick up our trail in the morning and find us tomorrow.

I put Jason down and we shifted back into our human forms. As we walked up the back steps, Jason grabbed my hand and said, "Your eyes, they are red now." I stopped and looked down at him. "It's because, I'm the Alpha now." I said solemnly.

I unlocked the backdoor and we stepped into the kitchen. The full moon illuminated the photos and drawings on the refrigerator.

"Jason, we have to leave tonight, so I need you to start packing your suitcase. Only pack what you absolutely need. I will be in to help you in a minute." I said quietly. Jason nodded and walked to his room.

 _This is something no child his age should have to go through. Losing his parents, he's only 4 years old, barely even old enough to go to school._ I said to myself as I walked to my room. _How are we going to survive without them? The union was a failure and now we are just as weak as before._

I grabbed my blue suitcase off the shelf in my closet and started stuffing my clothes in it. Nothing seemed to matter, not my soccer trophies, my old sketchbooks, my old yearbooks. I walked over to my bedside table and picked up the picture of my parents, Jason, and me. We had wanted to go to Disneyland and make fun of the tourists, but it had started to rain and we ended up at an old timey ice cream parlor. The old woman who ran it had come by and had taken our picture. I smiled remembering how she had scolded us for having our eyes shut in the photo. I place the photo in my messenger bag along with my laptop, iPod, earphones, phone, and phone charger. I zipped my two bags and walked to Jason's room. He was sitting on the floor holding his stuffed wolf Kevin, crying. I picked him up and sat on the bed rubbing his back as he sobbed, just like mom used to do.

"Where will we go?" he said sobbing.

"Dad has a safe house in Beacon Hills. It's in the middle of nowhere and it's secluded. We will be safe there. Mom and Dad used to have friends that were like us that lived there. Dad made sure that if something happened to them we would be okay." I said to him trying not to cry.

"I know that this seems bad, Jason but we still have each other. We are still a pack and mom and dad would want us to be strong. Can you do that?" I asked looking at him.

He nodded and I stood him up on the floor. I started packing his suitcase. When I was done, I took his suitcase and mine to the garage.

I walked back to my parent's room. When I opened the door the smell of my mother's perfume spilled out mixed with the scent of my father's musk. It was almost like they weren't gone. I imagined that they would come through the front door laughing or barge into the room carrying Jason. I sighed and walked over to the closet, and pulled out my dad's leather duffel bag. He had made sure that I knew to get this bag if anything happened to them. I opened the bag and looked through it. It contained: all the paperwork for the new house in Beacon Hills, the numbers of all our off-shore bank accounts that my father put all our money into, $5,000 dollars in cash, a gun and extra ammo, some knives, a journal of his research on werewolves, our new I. Ds complete with passports, an emergency medical kit, and finally a letter.

I looked at the I. Ds, from now on Jason and I were Jessica and Jason Shane. I slowly packed everything into the duffel bag leaving the letter for last.

 _I don't want to read this this now, it's too soon._ I said to myself as I placed it in the duffel bag. As I was zipping up the bag a loose-leaf piece of paper fell out. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of a deer lying in a grass field with a spiral carved into its side. I turned the paper over. My father had written on the other side of the paper: Revenge? For what? The Hale's?

 _Who were the Hale's? Why did that name sound so familiar? Why did my dad have this picture?_

I folded the picture and placed it back in the duffel. I carried the duffel to the garage and started loading the bags into the back of our beat-up truck. I started up the car and drove out of the garage. I pulled the trailer to the back of the truck and hooked it up. I walked my motorcycle onto the trailer and secured it. As soon as I was done, I took several trips into the house stuffing every blanket and pillow into the backseat of the truck. I wanted to make sure that we wouldn't have to stop at a hotel before we reached Beacon Hills. I didn't want to leave a paper trail that the hunters could pick up and follow. I walked into the kitchen and filled a bag with non-perishable food and water. I turned the gas on the stove on and lit a candle on the counter. I helped Jason climb into the backseat of the truck, he was still holding his stuffed wolf. Mom had bought it for him after his first turn. She had made sure that the stuffed wolf had matched his when he changed. We had all been so proud of him when he shifted for the first time. We were not sure if he would change at all because my dad had been bitten.

I got into the car, started the engine and pulled out into the street. I paused, this was the house that I had said my first words in, the house that Jason had been born in, and the house that we had shifted in for the first time. I started to drive down the street, the house exploded behind us shaking the car. We drove down the street the only light coming from our burning house behind us and we didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 1: Pilot

**_I do not own any of the characters except Jason and Jessica Shane. Everyone else is a credit to the writers of Teen Wolf._**

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep*

My alarm clock 's shrill voice woke me out of my nightmare-filled sleep. I sat up in bed and groaned. Today I was starting my life as Jessica Shane. I rolled out of bed and walked down the hall to wake up Jason. He was curled into a ball under the covers. He looked so peaceful I almost didn't want to wake him up. It was hard for him to fall asleep at night and he often came to sleep in my room. He was being homeschooled by me. I was going to leave him work to do all day while I was at school. He still wasn't old enough to control the shift and I couldn't worry about him all day thinking he would turn in a classroom at school.

"Jason, wake up. It's time to wake up." I said lightly shaking him.

He pulled off the covers and looked at me.

"Come on I have to get ready for school and make you some breakfast."

"Okay." He said quietly and rolled out of bed.

 _He used to have so much energy. He used to always have a smile on his face. Now he moves around the house like a ghost._

I went back to the bathroom and started to fix my newly dyed, black short hair. It felt weird to brush it. I used to have beautiful long wavy brown hair that everyone used to comment on, but my hair is the same as my wolf's and I didn't want to run into a hunter that knew what my wolf looked like and figure it out. I applied mascara to my eyelashes framing my turquoise eyes. I walked back into my room and got dressed for school. I picked out a red tank top, my black leather jacket, my black lace up combat boots, and my torn jeans. I put my pendant necklace on. My dad had given me the necklace when I started going to school. He had told me that it would confuse other werewolves around me so they would not be able to know what I was. The pendant itself isn't flashy, it is just a neatly cut piece onyx on a thin chain.

I grabbed my messenger bag off the back of my desk chair and made my way downstairs into the kitchen. My father had purchased a large modern-looking house on the edge of the woods. It was three stories (if you counted the basement) with modern white walls, a pool, a large kitchen, a library, a room to shift in on the full moon, a clean room for injuries, an underground range with a stockpile of weapons and as a gift to me had created a fully stocked art studio with four large glass windows looking over the woods to the mountains.

I started making eggs and bacon on the large stove. I turned on the coffee maker when Jason walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool at the counter. I walked over to him with a big glass of milk and a plate loaded with eggs and bacon. He pushed his food around his plate. He has not really been eating lately. I sat next to him with my breakfast and coffee.

"I left all your schoolwork out in the library. When you finish, it you can watch some tv and play with your toys. I made you a sandwich for lunch, it is in the fridge." I said looking over at Jason.

He nodded and kept pushing his food around.

"I will probably be home around 5." I said taking a sip of my coffee.

He still did not say anything. I took a few bites of my breakfast.

"Jason, can you tell me what the rules are?" I said before taking another sip of coffee.

He opened his mouth and recited, "don't go outside, if something bad happens just run, don't open the door for anyone except you, do not shift unless it is an absolute emergency."

"That's right. I love you Jason, I will be back before you know it." I leaned down and kissed him on the head. Then I took my plate to the sink and rinsed it off.

Jason jumped off the stool and ran to me. He wrapped his arms around me. "Don't go please," he said into my jacket. "I have to go Jason. I'm sorry." I said letting go of him. Little tears were running down his cheeks. I bent down and put my hands on his shoulders. "Jason, I have to go, but I promise that I will always come back, okay?"

"Okay." He said looking down at the floor.

I grabbed my bag and my helmet and was out the door. I started my motorcycle and drove to school. Beacon Hills High School looked like every other high school. My parents had specified what school I was to attend; they did not want me to stand out from the other people in the town if I was also homeschooled.

I had waited until last night to read the letter they left. It said:

 **Dear Jessie,**

 **If you are reading this then your mother and I are gone. Just remember that we love you and Jason more than anything in this world. We prepared for you and Jason to be in Beacon Hills. The house is beautiful and we know that Jason and you will be very happy there. There is enough money in the account for you and Jason to live comfortably. We expect you to attend the local high school. If you are homeschooled, you will always stand out in the town and be an outsider. For this to work you need to blend in with the rest of the population. Do not shift in the woods until you know it is safe, Beacon Hills has a pack of werewolves and the last thing you want to do is get on their bad side, trust me your mother knew them. There is a soundproof room in the house, to be used for shifting until you can change in the woods. Take care of Jason! He is too young to control the shift and will need help learning how to. We are proud of both of you! We know that you will grow into a beautiful strong woman. We love both of you so much!**

 **Love Mom and Dad**

I cried myself to sleep after reading the letter.

I pulled into a parking spot next to a silver Porsche. I adjusted my messenger bag and pulled off my helmet. Two boys were sitting on the hood of the Porsche, one had short styled black hair with brown eyes and the other had light brown hair with blue eyes. Blue eyes looked me up and down and said, "What's your name baby?"

I smirked. I looked him dead in the eye and said, "Out of your league." The black-haired boy was laughing until the blue-eyed boy shoved him off. I walked confidently up the front steps of the school.

"So, you're saying a wolf bit you?" a voice said. I snapped my head to the side and say two boys talking. One had long black hair and the other had a buzz cut and was waving his hands around frantically. The long-haired boy was holding up his shirt and the other boy was looking at a bandage on his side.

"There is no way, there have not been wolves in California for sixty years." The short haired boy exclaimed.

 _Time to turn on the charm._

I plastered a smile on my face and walked over to the boys.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm new here and I have no idea where I'm supposed to go," I said smiling wide. "Could you guys help me?"

"Of course, we can." The short haired boy said smiling.

"What is your first class?" The black-haired boy asked.

"Um, English," I said pulling out my schedule and showing to them.

"Hey, we have the same classes! We can just show you around today." The short haired boy exclaimed. "I'm Stiles by the way and this is Scott."

 _Stiles?_

"That would be great, I just have to put a few things in my locker. I'm Jessica Shane, but people just call me Jessie." I said as we walked up the steps of the school.

Stiles and Scott showed me to my locker and to first period. I sat down in front of Stiles and waited for class to begin. The teacher walked in and started writing on the board. "As you all know there was a body found in the woods last night. I am sure your little minds are coming up with various scenarios, but the police have a suspect in custody." The teacher said not looking up from the board.

 _There was a body found in the woods? What kind of town is this? I wonder if this has anything to do with Scott and his bite._

I looked out the window and saw a girl sitting on a bench talking on the phone.

"Mom, three calls on my first day is overdoing it! I have everything I need except a pen, wow I forgot a pen. Okay, okay I got to go. I don't want to be late. I love you too, bye." The girl said into her phone as she looked through her purse.

A man walked out of the school and introduced himself as the vice principal. He walked her into the building. She talked about how she used to live in San Francisco.

My family had lived on the outskirts of San Francisco. On special nights, we would run through the redwood forest together. I was still smiling at the memory when the door opened and the vice principal walked in with the girl. "Class this is Allison Argent, please do your best to make her feel welcome." The vice principal said as he walked out of the classroom.

A chill ran down my spine. _Did he just say Argent? Why would dad send us here if he knew there were hunters? Okay, okay relax. She will know what you are if you freak out. Keep a straight head._

Allison walked past me down the aisle and sat behind Scott. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Scott reach into his bag and hand her a pen.

 _There is no way that a normal person could have heard her talking on the phone. The thing that attacked him has got to be an alpha, which means that I am not the only one in Beacon Hills. I must get close to Scott and Stiles, make them my friends. Scott shouldn't have to go through the change alone._

After English I follower Stiles and Scott into the hallway. Scott was staring at Allison, like a lovesick puppy, pun intended. I wanted to warn him about the hunters, to tell him she was not safe to be around, but if I revealed her, I would reveal myself and put Jason and me at risk. I can't do that, not after everything.

Allison was standing at her locker across the hall, when a red-haired girl walked up to her and asked her about her jacket. A random girl walked up to us and said "Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already with Lydia?"

 _Oh, so red-head had a name, Lydia. The girl had said her name with such awe that it was obvious that Lydia was the Regina George of Beacon Hills High School._

"Because she's hot. Beautiful people heard together." Stiles replied sighing.

 _If this was a cartoon he would have hearts for_ eyes.

"Stiles are you also referring to us?" I joked playfully shoving him.

"Maybe," He said and winked.

* * *

I followed them out on the Lacrosse field and sat next to Stiles on the bleachers while Scott went to join the other players on the field. Lydia and Allison were sitting a few rows behind us.

"I have never seen a Lacrosse game before, is that sport really big in Beacon Hills?" I asked Stiles.

"Yeah, it's the main sport here." He replied smiling.

We both looked out on the field and watched Scott talk to coach.

"McCall, you're on goal." Coach shouted at Scott.

"Are you sure coach? I've never played goal before." Scott replied.

"I know that McCall! Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost." He replied giving Scott a shove towards the goal.

Scott sighed and walked to the goal.

I listened to Lydia and Allison behind me.

"Who is that?" Allison said pointing at Scott.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is, why?" Lydia asked turning to Allison.

"He's in my English class." Allison replied nonchalantly.

Her heart beat faster. I smiled.

Suddenly Coach Finstock blew his whistle. Its piercing shriek caused me to flinch. I saw Scott in the goal cover his ears with both hands. While he was covering his ears one of the boys threw the ball towards the goal and hit Scott in the face.

"Oh, that's got to hurt," I said to Stiles.

"He usually doesn't catch the ball with his face." Stile remarked holding back a laugh.

Another boy stepped out of line and yelled, "Way to catch it with your face McCall!"

"Who's that?" I asked Stiles quietly.

"That's Jackson Whitmore, Lydia's boyfriend." Stiles sighed.

 _Well he seems to have a crush on Lydia. Touchy subject I guess._

Scott stood up in the goal. A different boy stepped forward and launched a ball towards him. Scott moved the Lacrosse stick and snatched the ball out of the air.

He stared down at the ball surprised.

"Shit," I mumbled under my breath.

 _He had been bitten. There's another Alpha here in Beacon Hills. Did dad even think this through? This town is infested with hunters and supernatural creatures. How will we live here? How will this be any better than what was before?_

Scott continued to play goalie, flagrantly flashing his gifts on the field.

Stiles started cheering him on from the stands.

 _I can't act like anything is wrong, I must find out more about the wolf they were talking about._

I started cheering alongside Stiles. "Stiles, why were you and Scott talking about wolves earlier?" I asked nonchalantly. I heard Stiles's heartbeat quicken.

"Can you keep a secret?" He said turning to me.

"Of course," I said smiling.

"Okay, so you know that body that was in the woods? Well, Scott and I went out to find the other half of it last night. We got separated and he said a wolf attacked him and he found the body." Stiles said quickly.

"Wow! That's kind of weird that he thinks it was a wolf. They haven't been in California for 60 years!" I said reciting exactly what Stiles had said earlier.

"That's what I told him! We have to go back to the woods to find Scott's inhaler. Do you want to come?" he exclaimed.

"Sure, sounds like fun!" I replied.

 _Easy as pie…_

* * *

"I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott said as we walked through the woods. "That's not the only thing! I can hear things and smell things. Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"Stiles pulled out the pack of gum from his pocket.

"So, all this started with the bite?" I asked reaching over and taking a piece of gum from Stiles."

"Yeah. What if it's an infection? What if I'm getting all this adrenaline before I die?" Scott said turning to face us."

"You know what, I think that it's a specific kind of infection called Lycanthropy, but don't worry it only happens once a month." Stiles said leading Scott on.

 _Wow, I know where he's going with this._

"Once a month?" Scott questioned.

"Yeah on the night of the full moon." Stiles responded and let loose a howl that echoed through the forest around us.

 _Oh brother._

I laughed playing along with Stiles.

Stiles kept making jokes; I zoned out and listened to the forest around us, soaking up the sun.

 _Wow, I miss this: turning in the woods, running with a pack, making jokes around a campfire, listening to Uncle Cal making my mother laugh, Jason trying to catch fireflies on the edge of the woods, and my parents sharing stories from their childhood. I shook my head. None of that would ever happen again. They were all dead. Jason and I were the only ones left, and I would protect him until my dying breath._

Soon we stopped in the middle of a clearing….

Scott walked around the clearing examining the ground. "This is where the body was! I hope my inhaler is still here, those things cost like 80 bucks!" Scott exclaimed bending down to move aside the leaves.

 _He's got bigger problems than just an inhaler._

I started to pick up another heartbeat. I turned and looked around. A man stepped out from behind a tree. He was tall with dark brown hair, and piercing olive green eyes. He had his hands in his black leather jacket. Everything about this guy screamed werewolf, not to mention his handsome face and his muscles that bulged under his t-shirt. He was drop-dead gorgeous. I tried not to stare with my mouth open too long. He grazed his eyes over the three of us and stopped on me.

 _Those eyes, I've seen them before. Something about his eyes were so familiar._

Something changed in his eyes when he looked at me. A memory tugged at the back of my mind.

"This is private property." He shouted at us.

 _Even his voice is perfect. Stop, you don't have time for distractions!_

"Sorry, we were just looking for Scott's inhaler." I shouted at him.

 _I can't believe I formed a sentence. Good for you Jessie!_

The man threw Scott's inhaler to him and walked away.

 _The view from here isn't too bad either. I thought to myself, watching his receding figure._

"Do you know who that was?" Stiles exclaimed as we walked out of the woods.

"No," Scott and I said together.

"That was Derek Hale. His entire family burned to death in his house."

 _Hale, the name my father wrote on the back of the photo. My mother used to know a Hale I think. What was his name, Patrick? Paul? Phillip? It started with a P. She basically grew up with the guy. He was in all her old stories. Why can't I remember?_

"Stiles can you drop me off at the school? I need to pick up my motorcycle." I asked him as we reached his car.

"Okay," Stiles said as we all piled into his Jeep and drove away.

* * *

When I got home, Jason was watching T.V in the living room.

"You're late." He said stiffly not taking his eyes off the T.V.

I looked at the clock it said 5:02.

"Only by two minutes. I said I would be home at 5:00," I said smiling.

"Where were you?" He demanded.

"I had to go help some kid find his inhaler. Did you do all your schoolwork?"

"Yes"

I walked into the kitchen and made some spaghetti.

We ate in silence. After I cleared the table, I went upstairs and tucked Jason in bed.

"Do you want me to read you a story?" I said as I pulled the covers up around him.

"No, it's okay." He mumbled and snuggled close to Kevin.

"Okay, goodnight." I said as I kissed him on the forehead.

I walked to my room and went to close the blinds. As I looked out into the backyard I thought I saw someone standing in the trees. I shifted my eyes to look closer at the trees, but there was no one there.

I put on my pajamas and climbed into bed, and fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

The day started out like any other, with my alarm clock screaming at me to wake up. I had a hunch that a pattern was forming as I rolled out of bed. Jason had climbed into my bed last night, because of his nightmares. He would never tell me what they were about, but it didn't take a genius to guess.

The night of the union haunted me at all hours of the day. I still saw the massacre of the two packs. All those wolves' dead. Mom, dad, uncle Cal, Garrett, Natalie, Trish, Malcom, all of them dead. Jason and I would have lain beside them if we had stayed, helping to stain the forest floor red.

I woke Jason up, got dressed and walked downstairs. I made him waffles, his favorite, to cheer him up. I was still shaken by the nightmares that had kept me up and decided not to eat anything.

"Bye, Jason I love you." I said kissing him on the head as I walked by.

"Bye." He said looking down at his plate.

I grabbed my stuff and left. Today was the last day for Scott to make first line. When I walked down the hallway, Scott was having a heated conversation with Jackson at his locker.

"Alright little man, how about you tell me where you're getting your juice?" Jackson demanded.

"What?" Scott replied confused.

"Where are, you getting your juice?" Jackson repeated slowly, drawing out every syllable.

"Uh, my mom does all the grocery shopping." Scott said.

 _Could this guy be anymore clueless? I almost pity the Alpha that turned him, almost._

I walked over to them and said, "He gets his juice where you get it!". I grabbed Scott's arm and walked away.

"Thanks," Scott said turning to me and rubbing his arm. "You have a really strong grip."

"Anytime, and yeah I work out." I replied quickly.

We walked out onto the Lacrosse field, where Stiles was waiting for us on the bleachers. Scott turned to walk out towards the other players.

"Scott, wait. I heard my dad talking about the fiber analysis of the hair found on the body, it was animal hair!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Stiles now is not the time. I've got to go." Scott said without turning around.

"What kind of animal hair?" I asked.

"It was wolf hair!" Stiles exclaimed turning to me.

Scott went to join the huddle of players in the middle of the field. "Okay, you know how this goes, if you make the cut you play, your parents are proud. Everything else is -uh- cream cheese! Now show me what you got!" Coach shouted

 _Cream cheese? This is going to be a disaster._

The players moved out of the huddle. Scott caught the ball, but before he could move down the field Jackson body slammed him.

"That didn't look good!" Stiles said under his breath.

"Jackson is such an ass!" I whispered to Stiles.

"Yeah he always seems to be in the way." Stiles said slowly. He glanced behind him at Lydia who was watching the field and cheering Jackson on.

 _Poor Stiles. I don't know what he sees in her. She seems to be a total bitch, but sometimes you can't help who you like. My thoughts drifted to Derek and his beautiful piercing green eyes._

Coach blew his whistle loudly snapping me out of my daydreams. Scott took the ball and started running down the field weaving through the players. When Scott reached the goal, instead of making a simple goal, he did a flip and snapped the ball towards the net scoring a goal.

 _What the hell just happened?_

Stiles is completely stunned, sitting next to me in complete shock.

Coach called Scott over to him. "McCall, what just happened? Are you trying out for gymnastics?" Coach yelled into his face.

"I was just trying to make the shot." Scott replied looking at Coach.

"Well you made the shot and you made first line!" Coach exclaimed slapping him hard across the back.

I looked over at Stiles who had his mouth open in shock, still trying to process what had just happened out on the field.

 _How is Scott going to play on the team, full of very human players without wolfing out in front of everyone? He really hasn't thought this through._

* * *

Later I was over at Stiles's house helping him do "werewolf" research. I was trying hard not to laugh at all the crazy theories and total myths that we read through. Scott walked through the door into Stiles room.

 _It's amazing what people will believe these days._

"You have got to see all this research we have been doing!" Stiles exclaimed to Scott jumping up from his chair and giving him some papers.

"How much Adderall have you had?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Doesn't matter, Listen, they have been questioning a lot of people about the body, even Derek Hale." He responded.

"The guy we met in the woods the other day?" I asked trying to be casual.

"Yes, but that's not it. I don't think that my werewolf theory is too far off. Do you know why a wolf howls, it's a signal to the other wolves in the pack, so they can find its location." Stiles exclaimed.

 _Well he's not wrong..._

"So, a whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked skeptically raising his eyebrows.

"No, werewolves." Stiles said slowly eyes wide.

"Why are you wasting my time? I'm going to pick up Allison. Can't we talk about this tomorrow?" Scott said starting to get annoyed.

 _Wait, what? He can't be with her tonight, not tonight. It's his first full moon, his first shift. If he kills her, there is a fate worse than death when the Argents find out._

"Tomorrow is too late, the full moon is tonight, when your bloodlust is at its peak!" Stiles exclaimed making a mad grab for Scott's phone.

"Blood lust?" Scott said dodging Stiles

"Your urge to kill." I said trying to steer the conversation around.

 _He will never believe us. Should I tell them what I am? If I shift and show them that I am an Alpha, they will think it's me that bit Scott and that it's me that is killing everyone. They will be afraid of me. Jason and I will have to leave, and the hunters will follow us. Jason, Shit! I have to make sure he is locked up tonight._

"You have to cancel the date! You will only put her in danger!" Stiles yelled and tried to reach Scott's phone again.

Scott pinned him against the wall.

 _Shit, I have got to do something._

I grabbed Scott by the arm and pulled him off Stiles. Scott turned and glared at me, but instead of hitting me he flipped Stiles's desk chair and stormed out of the room.

"Are you okay?" I asked Stiles helping him up.

"Yeah, but I think we should go to the party just to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone." Stiles said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay, I just need to go home to get ready. Why don't you pick me up at my house later?" I asked him smiling.

He nodded as I wrote down my address and gave it to him.

I walked out of his house and drove home as fast as I could.

* * *

Jason was waiting for me when I got home in my room.

"Are we going to change together?" he asked me from the end of my bed.

"Jason, there is something I need to tell you. There is another Alpha in this town. It bit someone and I don't want him to hurt anyone. He doesn't know what he is yet, so I can't change with you tonight. I have to go help him." I said slowly.

Jason looked down at the floor. "You never have any time for me! All we do is sit around and do homework. We have not even gotten to explore the woods yet!" He shouted.

"I have to make sure the woods are safe for us to shift in Jason. Let's just say we did go into the woods tonight. What if run into some hunters or the other Alpha? Not all Alphas are like mom, Jason! Most of them are cruel and brutal and they only want strength in their ranks to make themselves stronger. They don't care who they turn!" I said.

Jason was quiet for moment. "Like Darren's dad?"

I paused for a moment remembering my ex-boyfriend's dad. "Yes, like Darren's dad." I choked out, remembering all the horrible things he had done to me and to my mother's pack.

I knelt in front of him and looked into Jason's eyes. "I'm trying not to seem suspicious here. Now let's go downstairs okay? The moon is almost up." He folded his small arms across his chest.

I sighed. "Jason, I know this is hard. This is something that no one should have to go through. I'm trying to make the best out of the situation. You have been really understanding and patient, mom and dad would be so proud of you."

I stood up. He reached out and grabbed my hand. We walked downstairs to the basement together. The rooms my father made for us to shift in where padded and soundproof divided into different cells.

"I'll be back in a few hours okay, I promise." He hugged me then marched into the cell.

I bolted the door behind him, then went upstairs to get ready for the party.

 _What does one wear to a party?_

I went through my wardrobe. I decided on a cute blue dress with spaghetti straps. I threw on some black flats. My necklace hung over my dress glinting in the moonlight streaming from my window. I was about to walk out the door, when I thought better of it and grabbed my leather jacket.

Stiles was outside waiting in his Jeep. As I got into the jeep he said "well you look nice." He smiled.

 _Stiles is cute, how come I didn't notice this before?_

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I said smiling.

"Thanks. You have a really nice house." He said as we pulled out of the driveway. "Do you live with your parents?"

"No, they passed away a while ago. I live with my little brother." I said looking out the window watching the woods flash by.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jess. My mom died a few years ago," He said slowly.

"I'm sorry! I understand how hard it is." I said reaching over and grabbing his hand where it rested on the gear shift.

When we got to the party there were cars parked everywhere on the lawn. We walked up to the house and were instantly separated by the hoard of people.

 _Great, just great…_

The music was so loud and everyone was pressed up against me. I couldn't even think. So many different smells assaulted my senses.

 _It's okay, it's just the Alpha senses kicking in Jess. Focus, think of Jason. You need to calm down._

I took a deep breath and gained control of my senses. I was being pushed by the crowd through the house, until I tripped and landed on someone standing by the door leading out to the patio.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." I said as I peeled myself off his chest.

"That's okay." A familiar husky voice said.

 _Please don't be Derek Hale. Please don't be Derek Hale. Please don't be Derek Hale. Please be Derek Hale. Wait, What?_

I looked up into the gorgeous face of Derek Hale.

 _Of course._

I didn't know what to say, so I just stood there awkwardly staring at him.

He looked down and saw my necklace. He picked up the pendant in-between his fingers.

"I like your necklace." He said.

"Thanks, my dad gave it to me." I said quietly.

He nodded and let go of my necklace.

 _He could probably hear my heart jumping around in my chest._

I looked out onto the patio and saw Scott holding his stomach in pain.

"Derek, Scott is-," I started to say turning to Derek, but he was already gone. When I looked back outside Scott had vanished and had left a very confused Allison behind.

I walked over to Allison confidently, even though my heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Shane. I'm a friend of Scott's." I said smiling.

"I'm Allison Argent," She said returning the smile. "Do you know where Scott went?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you this," I paused for suspense. "But Scott really likes you and sometimes he gets really nervous. I think he just went into the front yard, I will help you find him."

"Okay thank you." Allison said as we started walking to the front of the house.

As we emerged from the house into the front yard I saw Stiles drive away in his Jeep.

 _Well that's just great, now I am stranded with a hunter on the full moon with Scott and an Alpha running wild. Thanks Stiles. How can this get any worse?_

I saw Derek standing a few feet away. He looked over and started walking towards us.

 _I had to ask!_

"Allison, Jessie, I'm a friend of Scott's. My name is Derek. He asked me to drive you both home." Derek said flashing a smile.

 _Damn, he has an amazing smile._

Allison looked at me expectantly.

 _Maybe she wants me to verify this information?_

"Oh, okay." I said and grabbed Allison's hand gently pulling her as we followed Derek to his car.

 _Of course, he has a black Camaro._

I got into the backseat of his car, because Allison's house was much closer. An awkward silence settled over the car.

 _I should say something. How do you start a conversation? I'm so socially awkward, nothing prepared me for this! Okay, calm down. People like compliments._

"Allison, I really like your outfit, it's really cute!" I said smiling.

Allison turned around in her seat. "Thanks Jessie. I really like your dress!" She said returning the smile.

"Thank you. So, how do you like Beacon Hills so far?" I asked trying to carry on the conversation.

"It's okay, a little bit small. I'm used to much bigger cities." Allison said joking.

"Yeah, it's a bit small." I said laughing.

Derek remained stoic in the front seat.

When we got to her house she held the seat for me so I could get into the front seat.

"Bye Jess I will see you at school." Allison said waving as she walked up the driveway to her house.

"Bye! See you!" I said waving back.

 _Could it be possible that she doesn't know? Maybe it's not too late to convince her that not all werewolves are bad._

Derek pulled out of the driveway. I was desperately trying not to stare at him while he was driving, but it was hard not to. I never really had to worry about dating or boys. The Union was supposed to take care of everything.

"You have a really nice car." I said smiling attempting to start a conversation.

 _Guys like talking about their cars, right?_

"Thanks," He said not taking his eyes off the road.

"I thought about getting a Camaro once, but I decided to get a motorcycle instead." I said

"Why?" He asked glancing over at me.

"I guess I liked the danger, and I wanted to scare my parents. They hated motorcycles more than anything. They used to say how dangerous they were. When I became old enough to drive, I convinced them that I could handle it." I said smiling.

"Where are your parents?" He asked.

"They died." I said slowly looking out the window.

"Mine did too." Derek said quietly.

"I'm sorry Derek. I understand how hard it is." I said.

He pulled up in front of my house.

 _I didn't give him the address. How did he know where I lived?_

"How did you-," I started, but he cut me off.

"Jessie, I need you to stay inside tonight, okay. Don't go into the woods for any reason." He said turning to look at me with his beautiful green eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just don't go out there okay." He said raising his voice.

"Okay, I won't. Thanks for the ride." I said opening the car door.

"You're welcome." He said calmly.

I paused.

"Derek, I will stay inside on one condition. Promise me you will watch out for Scott. He doesn't know about the Argent's or anything." I said turning to Derek.

"How do you know about the hunters?" Derek said eyes wide.

"I just do okay. Please, promise me." I said.

"Okay, fine I promise." Derek said rolling his eyes.

"Thank you. I will see you around." I said as I got out of the car.

"See you around." He said quietly.

I walked into the house and went downstairs to check on Jason. He was pacing around the room tearing at the walls.

I opened the door to the cell next to his and locked myself in. I allowed my wolf to take over and I shifted feeling the familiar stretching of my bones and muscles.


	3. Chapter 2: A Second Chance at First Line

"So, is Allison going to give you a second chance?" I asked Scott.

The sun was beating down on the lacrosse field.

"Yes, she is!" Scott said excitedly, obviously proud of himself.

"So, everything is okay?" Stiles said as he adjusted his gear.

"Well, no. Remember the hunters? Well her dad is one of them and he shot me." Scott said slowly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Her Dad?!" Stiles and I exclaimed together!

 _No shit Sherlock!_ I thought to myself faking shock.

"He didn't recognize me though!" Scott said smiling

"That's good." I exclaimed letting out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, enough about the hunters. Try to focus on Lacrosse." Stiles said.

"Lacrosse, okay." Scott said picking up a ball.

I walked back to the bleachers. Allison was sitting a few seats up with Lydia. She raised her hand and waved, motioning me over to come sit with them.

 _Well, if you can't beat them join them._

I went over to where they were sitting.

"Hey, Jessie!" Allison exclaimed standing up and pulling me into a hug.

"Hey." I said slowly returning the hug.

Lydia gave me a small smile before looking out on the field to see what was happening.

"You have to sit with us!" Allison exclaimed pulling me down to sit next to her.

"Okay." I said laughing at her enthusiasm.

 _Maybe I misjudged her. She seems nice. Stop Jessie! You need to keep your guard up! She is probably just playing you!_

I frowned and looked out onto the field.

Coach was yelling at all his players. He was being particularly mean to a guy named Greenburg. I watched them practice, when suddenly Jackson hit Scott hard. I saw Scott get up, his yellow eyes flashing underneath his helmet.

 _Great._

"That didn't look good." Allison said turning to me. "Do you think he's okay?"

"Yeah, I think Scott is absolutely fine." I said unable to tear my eyes from the field.

Scott and Jackson ran through the play again, but this time Scott ploughed into Jackson. Jackson went down on the field grabbing his shoulder and writhing in pain.

"I think we should be more worried about Jackson." Lydia exclaimed, starting to get up from the bleachers.

I watched as Stiles grabbed Scott and ran off the field. I jumped off the bleachers and ran after them as fast as I dared.

 _Can't let anyone see me running too fast and thinking I'm different._

As I ran around the building a hand shot out and grabbed me by the arm. My training kicked in and I flipped my attacker over my shoulder onto his back. I was proud of myself until I saw who it was.

"Derek?" I shouted. "Don't do that! You scared me half to death."

 _Of course, it was him! I think I'm going to die from embarrassment._

I could feel myself turning red.

"Scared you? You just flipped me over your shoulder." He said glaring up at me from the ground.

"Sorry, but next time just say hello instead of grabbing me. My parents taught me how to defend myself." I said brushing a stray hair behind my ear.

He stood up and dusted himself off. "You're a lot stronger than you look." He said slowly eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yeah, I work out and I'm pretty sure my adrenaline kicked in." I said quickly.

He raised an eyebrow. I started to walk away, when he softly placed his hand on my arm again.

"Seriously? This is what got you in trouble the last time." I said smiling.

The corners of his mouth twitched almost like he was going to smile.

 _Come on Derek, you have an amazing smile. Let me see it._

He didn't smile. "Don't go after them. Scott doesn't have control and he could hurt you." He said slowly trying to stress the importance of the situation.

I laughed. "Didn't I just prove to you that I can take care of myself? Why do you care so much anyway?"

He let out a huffy breath, "I just do okay. Be careful." He said as he let go of my arm and walked away towards the woods.

 _Why does he care so much? Could he like me?_

* * *

Stiles and I decided to do more research at his house.

When we were tired of researching, we decided to video chat with Scott.

"What did you find out?" Scott asked. The reception on the video chat was bad. Stiles had to keep hitting his computer to make it work.

"Well, it's bad. Jackson has a separated shoulder and he is not going to be able to play." Stiles said slowly.

"So, basically everyone is counting on me for Saturday's game?" He asked rubbing his hand over his face.

"Yep, but Scott you can't play in that game either. What's going to happen if you wolf out in front of everyone?" I said trying to stress the importance of the situation.

 _He can't play in that game. If he exposes himself to the hunters he could get killed._

"Wow thanks for that Jess, now I have even more resting on my shoulders." Scott said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"I'm just stating the obvious and… Stiles do you see that?" I said pointing at the screen.

"See what?" Stiles asked peering at the screen.

"In the shadows behind Scott. Is that a person?" I said trying to look closer into the dark shadows at the edge of Scott's room.

Stile's frantically started typing a warning to Scott, but his computer froze and the video chat ended.

After 20 minutes of trying to calm Stiles down and convince him Scott was okay, I was ready to leave.

"Stiles, I have got to go home and check up on my brother. I will see you tomorrow, okay?" I said smiling and started to walk to the door.

"Okay Jess. See you tomorrow." He said walking me to the door.

* * *

As I drove home from Stiles's house my thoughts drifted to Derek.

 _Why was he worried about me? We only met a few days ago, could he feel about me the same way I feel about him? Oh, that's funny, wow I am hilarious. I have got to stop talking to myself._

I grabbed a pizza on the way home, hoping to surprise Jason. Every Thursday night had been pizza night at our home in San Francisco. Jason did seem to brighten up when he saw I had brought home pizza. He used to eat so much, but now he picked apart his food. I was almost able to count his ribs.

Not tonight though, Jason and I both gorged ourselves on pizza. When we were done, I helped Jason with his mathematics. Say what you want, but I love math. Always have, always will. Jason fell asleep at the table, with his little head on the math book. He looked so peaceful. I carried him up to his room and tucked him in bed next to Kevin.

I went downstairs and cleaned up the kitchen. I took the pizza box outside and dumped it into the trash can. As I walked toward the door, I heard something move in the woods, something big enough to rustle the large hedge on the edge of our property. I turned and looked at the tree line of the woods trying to see, but there was no one there.

 _Okay, that was weird._

I turned and walked back into the house, locking and bolting the door behind me. I walked upstairs to my art studio. I pulled out a sketchbook and grabbed a pencil. Graphite spewed from my pencil onto the paper. The line I was drawing became a jawline and two smaller circles became piercing eyes. By the time, I was done I had captured Derek Hale's perfect face.

 _What am I doing? I can't let him get in my head! I have more important things to do than think about Derek Hale and his perfectness._

I sighed and closed my sketchbook. I walked into my bedroom. My window was open and the curtains were fluttering in the slight breeze.

I froze. _I never leave my window open, I always make sure it is closed. That means that someone opened it, and that someone is probably still in my room._

I closed my door behind me. I took two steps to the side of my room and reached under my desk where I had hidden a small gun. I unstrapped the gun from its holster and held it out in front of me.

"I know you are in here, so just come out, and we can talk." I said confidently looking around the room and clicking off the safety.

"Put down the gun Shane it's only me." Derek said from the shadows in the corner of the room.

"Damn it Derek! I could have hurt you. Don't do that!" I said rolling my eyes and lowering the gun.

I placed the gun on top of my desk and turned on the light.

Derek was sitting in my favorite reading chair in the corner of my room, with a book in his lap.

"What are you doing here Derek?" I asked trying to compose myself.

"I came to talk about Scott." Derek said moving the book to the side and standing up.

"Couldn't you have done that by coming in the front door? Or did you want to make a more dramatic entrance from the window?" I said sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

"You have to talk Scott out of playing the game on Saturday. If he plays he could expose himself and me." Derek said ignoring my sarcasm.

"I know Derek, that's what I told him." I said sighing.

"I heard." Derek said

"Oh, so that was you in Scott's room?" I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah." Derek said slowly.

"Did he listen to anything you said?"

"Nope." Derek said frowning and looked around the room.

"Figures. I think he is going to talk to coach tomorrow, but I have no idea how that's going to work out." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh." Derek said inching closer to me so that I was considering his beautiful green eyes.

"Yep-a-roonie." I said.

 _Why did I decide now to use that word?_

I fought the urge to slap myself in the face.

Derek chuckled and started to lean down towards me.

 _Is he going to kiss me? Should I kiss him? Why am I so awkward?_

He stared intently into my blue eyes. I leaned up towards his face and kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed me back softly at first, then he reached his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest deepening the kiss. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

 _He has the softest lips._

I was standing on the tips of my toes to reach his mouth. I ran my fingers through his hair. He growled into my mouth and pulled my legs to wrap around him.

 _Just when I thought he couldn't get any sexier._

 _Wait, what am I doing? I just met Derek a few days ago, I know nothing about him._

I pulled away so only our foreheads were touching.

"That bad huh?" He asked smiling.

"No! Nothing that just happened was bad at all, it's just…. Jason my little brother is in the room next door and he can probably hear everything." I said quickly unable to stop smiling.

 _My face is probably crimson red right now. I probably look like a giant tomato._

"Then I guess, I should probably go." He said smiling as he put me down on the floor and walked down to the window.

I reached out and grabbed his arm. I pulled him towards me and kissed him one more time on the lips.

"Okay, now you can go." I said grinning.

He laughed and launched himself out the window landing on his feet in the grass below. He smiled up at me and turned disappearing into the woods.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

I listened to Scott's attempts at trying to tell Coach Finstock that he wasn't going to be able to play in the game tomorrow. It was almost comical the way coach couldn't understand what Scott was saying. Even Lydia was giving Scott a hard time.

"Scott thinks that Derek killed the girl from the other night and decided that we should go to the hospital after school so he can identify the scent at Derek's house. Can you come?" Stiles whispered to me, trying not to draw any attention to us.

"Okay, sure. I have absolutely nothing else to do." I said smiling.

 _He wouldn't do that! Maybe I am still buzzed from our kiss last night. He was such a good kisser._

* * *

Stiles and I were waiting for Scott to come out of the morgue at the hospital. Stiles was trying to start a conversation with Lydia who was on her Bluetooth.

I was trying hard not to laugh at the incredible put down when he realized that Lydia was not talking to him. Scott ran out of the morgue.

"It's the same scent!" He whispered to us.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked eyes wide.

"Positive!" Scott responded.

 _Great, now I have made out with a murderer. I can cross that off my bucket list._

* * *

For some reason, I let Stiles and Scott talk me into going to Derek's house and dig up a body.

"How come Stiles and I have to do all the heavy lifting?" Scott said frowning up at me from the hole he and Stiles were standing in.

"Because I am the supervisor/ lookout." I said grinning as I scanned the tree line surrounding Derek's house.

"Shouldn't the person with supernatural hearing and vision be the lookout?" Scott mumbled.

 _You have no idea._

Stiles laughed. "Something is different." Scott said frowning.

"Different how?" Stiles said turning to him.

"I don't know, it just is." Scott stated.

"Does anyone have a plan for if he comes back while we are here?" I interrupted as I listened to the woods around me.

 _This is wrong. We shouldn't be here, we could just have asked Derek instead of snooping around his house. Where is he anyway?_

"I do. If he comes back, you are going to help us out of this hole, then you are going to distract him while we run." Stiles said as he continued to dig.

"Distract him how?" I said turning around and looking at Stiles, with my hands on my hips.

"I don't know Jess. Just use your charm or your ninja moves, whatever works." Stiles said laughing.

"Okay, well I have a plan. How about I leave you two stranded in the hole and I take your Jeep Stiles." I said looking at him.

Scott laughed and Stiles pouted.

 _At least he thinks I'm funny._

"Okay, I think I found it!" Stiles exclaimed bending down and uncovering what looked like a burlap sack.

"Hurry!" Scott and I shouted.

"He put like 900 knots on this thing!" Stiles shouted frantically trying to untie the bag.

Scott reached down and pulled off the top of the bag. It was a dead wolf, well half a dead wolf.

Stiles looked over and saw wolfs bane growing a few feet away. He picked it up and pulled. A piece of string was attached to the bottom. He walked in a circle following the string.

"Whoa." I said stepping away from the hole.

The body of a girl was staring at us from the grave. "Stiles, I think you should call your dad now." I said in shock.

* * *

I was leaning against Stiles's Jeep watching his dad walk a handcuffed Derek to a patrol car.

He was staring at me.

 _Why would he do this? Why did he let them take him? That girl looked so familiar. Why was she familiar looking?_

"I'm going in!" Stiles whispered to us and ran to the police cruiser.

"Is he crazy?" I asked Scott.

"I honestly don't know." Scott said smirking.

"Scott, do you really think Derek would do this?" I asked. "He has been trying to help you with the change."

"There are a lot of things he doesn't tell us Jessie. What else could he be hiding? Who's next? You, me or Stiles?" Scott exclaimed.

"I just don't think he would want this much attention on him." I mumbled as I watched the sheriff walk up to the cruiser and pull Stiles out of the car.

"That doesn't look good." Scott said.

"Yeah, do you think we should help him out?" I asked turning to Scott.

"Nope." Scott said smiling over at me.

I watched the deputy open the door of the cruiser. Derek leaned forward and said something to him while pointing at me. The deputy walked over to me. "He wants to speak to you." He said.

I nodded and climbed into the front seat of the cruiser.

"Hi." I said flashing a small smile.

"You have to make sure Scott doesn't play in the game." Derek said frowning.

"I will try. Derek, I tried to talk them out of getting involved, but they wouldn't listen to me." I said slowly.

He sighed.

 _Does he know anything about the Alpha? He probably does._

"Derek, why did the Alpha turn Scott?" I asked him slowly.

"I don't know. Wait, how do you know about the Alpha?" Derek exclaimed scooting loser to the grate dividing us.

"Well, I-," I was cut off abruptly and pulled out of the car. I looked up into the face of the Sheriff.

"Hello, Sheriff." I said putting a smile on my face.

"Are you Jessica Shane?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yep, That's me."

"Stiles, told me about you." The sheriff said smiling.

"I hope only good things." I said turning on the charm.

Derek huffed from the back of the car.

The sheriff smiled and nodded. "Be careful out there." He said as he walked around the car to get into the driver's seat of the cruiser.

I nodded and got into Stiles's Jeep.

 _What was I doing? I almost told Derek everything! I don't even know him! I had almost risked everything for a stupid crush._

We drove away, but for some reason as we were driving down the road I started to lose control. My claws were sprouting from the tips of my fingers. I hid my hands under me. I looked into the front seat at Scott. He was having the same problem as me. I reached into Stiles's backpack.

"Ow." I hissed to myself. I withdrew my arm already sprouting a rash from the wolfs bane in Stiles's backpack. I hid my arm behind me. Scott looked into the backseat and spotted the wolfs bane.

"You kept it!" Scott yelled at Stiles eyes turning yellow.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles yelled back not taking his eyes off the road.

I was trying to keep a cool head, but I wanted to burst out of my skin. I felt my eyes shift and I instantly shut them.

"Stiles, get rid of it!" I said trying to sound cool and collected.

He stopped the car and threw the backpack into the woods. I instantly started gaining control of my wolf, but Scott couldn't. He jumped out of the car and ran into the woods.

 _Shit, I have to go after him, Derek isn't around to help him, because we just sent him to jail!_

"Stiles call 911! I will try to find him!" I exclaimed jumping out of the jeep and running after Scott.

"Jessie wait! You don't know what's out there!" Stiles shouted after me, but it was too late I was gone.

I shifted as soon as I was far enough away from Stiles, so that he couldn't see. I have never felt more alive, then when I am my wolf. I picked up Scott's trail easily and followed him through the woods.

I could see every detail of the forest around me. I felt so free, no longer contained in that suffocating body. I followed Scott onto the edge of a suburb. He was on the roof of a house sneaking towards the window.

 _Oh no, is that Allison's house? No if the hunters see him he's dead. I have to get him off the roof._

I shifted back into my human form. I picked up a rock and threw it at Scott. It hit him on the back of the head. He turned towards the woods and jumped off the roof. He started to cross the driveway when a car came up and hit Scott.

The door of the car opened and the man from the clearing stepped out of the car. He walked up to Scott and checked him to make sure he was okay. Allison ran out of the house to Scott's side.

A marathon of emotions and images flooded into my mind from the night of the Union. I pulled out my phone and called Stiles.

"Okay I found him. He is with Allison. Don't worry he isn't wolfed out right now." I said quickly watching them in the driveway.

"Jessie, are you crazy! You can't just run through the woods alone at night! Something could have happened to you!" Stiles exclaimed into the phone.

"Aww, you were worried about me! That's cute! Don't worry Stiles I will meet you at the game." I said smiling to myself.

"You sure? I can come get you if you need a ride." Stiles asked.

"Nah. I'll be fine. I will see you there." I said.

"Oh ok. Bye." He said.

I could tell he was frowning.

"Bye." I said.

I put my phone back in my leather jacket pocket. Then I shifted and ran as fast as I could through the woods towards the school, towards the lacrosse field.

* * *

I showed up to the field and shifted back into a human. I walked out into the crowded stands worried about Scott. _He must be able to control himself, and without Derek here to help, I'm not sure how this is going to turn out._

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and almost screamed. Allison was standing there with Chris. I faked a smile.

"Hey," I said giving her a hug.

"Hi." She said smiling warmly returning the hug.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm great," Allison said.

I heard Chris cough awkwardly behind her.

"Oh sorry! Dad this is Jessica Shane. Jessie this is my dad." She said.

 _Her dad?_

"Hello, sir it is nice to meet you." I said keeping a smile on my face and forcing myself to shake his hand.

"Likewise," He said giving me an encouraging smile.

"You have to sit with us during the game!" Allison exclaimed grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the stands.

 _Let me think, no._

"Okay! I have no idea how this sport works. Maybe you can explain it to me." I said grinning.

I walked with Allison and her father over to Lydia who was waiting in the stands. I smiled awkwardly and sat down as Allison stared at me.

The game began.

It was obvious that the other boys were ignoring Scott. I felt bad for him, but maybe this was for the best. Unfortunately, in the last few seconds of the game Scott lost control and used his powers to score a goal.

I was watching Chris out of the corner of my eye. Watching his every move and looking at his reactions. Scott ran off the field and Allison ran after him to the boy's locker room.

I walked up to Stiles.

"Jess they let him go." Stiles said mouth open in shock.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Derek. He is going to kill us." Stiles said eyes wide.

* * *

Stiles dropped me off in the front of my house. Derek's Camaro was parked to the right.

"What is he doing here?" Stiles asked glaring at Derek who was leaning against the side of his car.

"He probably just wants to talk." I said as I got out of the car.

"Are you going to be okay?" Stiles asked. He seemed worried.

"Yes, I will be fine. Now get out of here before he gets you too." I said laughing. Stiles smiled and drove away. I walked over to Derek slowly.

"Before you say anything, I tried to talk him out of that game, but he didn't listen to me. I'm sorry." I started to say as he pulled me into a hug.

 _I could just melt into his chest._

My heart betrayed me and picked up speed.

Derek grinned and pulled away so I was looking into his eyes. His face suddenly became serious.

"How did you know about the Alpha?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "Derek, I can't tell you. Not yet." I said slowly.

"Why not!?" He demanded.

"You have to understand. I have to protect my brother. We have already lost so much. You and I just met. I will tell you everything, just not tonight. I promise." I told him trying to make him understand.

He nodded.

"Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry." I pleaded looking down at my feet.

He grabbed my chin and pulled my face up to his. "Stop saying sorry! I'm not mad at you. I just want you to be safe. If the Alpha thinks you know something about him he will come for you." Derek said.

He put his hands on my hips and kissed me on the forehead.

"I know." I breathed.

He turned around and started to walk to his car. I reached out and grabbed his hand.

 _My hand fit perfectly in his. I hope he notices that._

He stopped and I hugged him.

I felt safe when he held me. He wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on my head. I smiled and watched him walk to his car. He got in and drove away.

 _If the Alpha comes for us, he better believe I will protect my own. That includes Derek now._

I walked into the house and was greeted by Jason standing with his hands crossed over his chest. "Who was that?" He demanded in his high voice.

"That was Derek." I said smiling. I was sure that I was blushing.

His little eyes narrowed. "He was hugging you."

"Yes he was. Were you snooping on us the entire time?" I said laughing.

He looked down at the floor.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He replied in a quiet voice.

"I'm glad you were watching out for me. Let's see what we have to eat in the fridge." I said ruffling his hair as I walked by.


	4. Chapter 3: Pack Mentality

The rest of the weekend passed in a blur. On Sunday, Jason and I had finally left the house and explored the woods. I did not let him shift, because I had a weird feeling that someone was watching us. I had already risked a lot the other day when I shifted and ran after Scott.

When I woke up on Monday, I thought everything was going to be easier, but boy was I wrong.

"So, you killed her?" Stiles asked Scott as we walked through the parking lot of the school.

"I don't know. I just woke up. I have never had a dream that real before." Scott exclaimed looking worried.

"Maybe, you just need someone to help you control it." I said casually.

"Like who?" Scott said turning to me.

"Derek Hale." I said casually trying to blush.

"Are you forgetting the part where we tossed him in jail?" Stiles exclaimed eyes wide.

I rolled my eyes. "First, take a chill pill. Second, yes, I know that, but I think he could help you Scott. He's been a werewolf longer than you have." I said.

"I know, but chasing her and dragging her down that bus felt so real." Scott said looking around the parking lot.

"How real?" Stiles asked rolling his eyes.

"Like it actually happened." Scott said stopping and staring at the ruined back window of the school bus.

"I think it did." Stiles said mouth open in shock.

Police officers were surrounding the school bus. The outside of the bus looked okay, but blood was splattered on the back window.

* * *

"Let's not jump to conclusions. She is probably absolutely fine." I said nervously trying to calm down Scott.

 _If she is dead, there will be hell to pay._

"She's not answering my texts Jess." Scott said as he frantically looked down the hallway.

"It could just be a coincidence, all right." Stiles said trying to calm Scott down.

Scott was moving quickly down the hallway, jumping at every noise. He hit the lockers closest to him, putting a huge dent in the side of them. His eyes were flashing yellow.

"Scott, your eyes. You need to calm down." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm trying." Scott said shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath. His eyes went back to normal. He rounded the corner and bumped into Allison spilling her books everywhere.

I let out a breath of relief. _Thank goodness._

* * *

During chemistry class, Scott, Stiles and I frantically whispered about the accident.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott said.

"It could have been animal blood on the door." Stiles said slowly.

"Maybe you caught a rabbit or something." I whispered not looking up from the textbook in front of me.

"And did what?" Scott hissed turning around in his chair.

 _He's not really catching on to the whole werewolf thing, is he?_

"Ate it obviously." I said resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Raw?" Scott said scrunching up his face in disgust.

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." Stiles said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"If you three believe that what you are doing is whispering you might want to take the earphones out occasionally." Mr. Harris said sarcastically not turning around from the whiteboard. "I think you three would benefit from a little distance."

I got up and moved to the front of the room. When I looked out the window I saw paramedics moving a body on a stretcher to an ambulance.

"Hey, they found something!" Someone in the back of the classroom exclaimed causing everyone to rush to the window to look.

"Well, that's not a rabbit." I muttered under my breath.

Scott turned around and glared at me.

Suddenly the man on the stretcher woke up and started thrashing against the straps that held him down.

"Okay, that's good! He got up, he's not dead!" Stiles whispered enthusiastically to Scott.

"I did that." Scott whispered back. His face turning pale.

 _Great…_

* * *

"But dreams aren't memories Scott." I said looking across the lunch table at him.

"Then it wasn't a dream! Something happened last night and I can't remember." Scott exclaimed as he put a hand to his head.

"What makes you so sure that Derek has all the answers?" Stiles demanded.

"Because on the full moon, he was in control!" Scott replied.

"Then why don't we go see him after school?" I asked trying to be casual.

 _Okay, maybe I wanted to see him more than they did. I hope Scott isn't listening to my heartbeat right now._

Scott sighed, "I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel!"

 _Finally, an excellent idea!_

"No, you're not canceling. We will figure it out." Stiles said calmly.

"Figure out what?" Lydia asked while sitting down next to Stiles.

"Homework." I said quickly.

 _Why is she sitting with us?_

The rest of Lydia's clique sat down at our table. Allison gave me a small smile as she sat down next to Scott. Jackson walked up and stood behind the boy sitting on the end of the table.

"Get up." Jackson demanded.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" the boy whined.

"Because I never look at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny replied calmly from across the table.

I snorted into my food. Danny looked over at me and winked. Stiles was grinning like an idiot net to Lydia.

I rolled my eyes

 _I feel bad for him. It must really hurt him to see her with Jackson. Wait, do I drool over Derek like that? Am I in the same category as Stiles? No, I'm not. Derek and I have made out a few times. Oh no, I'm turning into Stiles!_

I grabbed my tray and stood up.

 _I don't feel like playing nice._

"I am going to the library to study." I said casually.

Scott looked at me and raised his eyebrows. He knew I was lying.

 _Please don't call me out._

I walked out of the cafeteria and into the library hoping to get some reading in before my next class.

* * *

I caught up with Scott and Stiles on the stairs.

"What did I miss?" I asked casually.

"It was like watching a train wreck Jess. I mean first everyone was discussing a group date, and then the phrase… hang out!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Hang out?" I asked.

 _Why is that bad?_

"You don't hang out with hot girls okay. Once you start hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend! Danny and you can start hanging out." Stiles shouted.

"Well, that's a pleasant thing to say." I said turning to Stiles and folding my arms over my chest.

"Jess, that's not what I meant, and you know it." Stiles exclaimed. "And I don't think Danny likes me very much. Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

"I have to get back to work. I will see you both later." Scott said walking away.

"I have to go too Stiles. I will see you tomorrow." I said smiling as I started to walk away.

"Jess, wait am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles shouted after me as I walked down the hallway.

* * *

"So, do you want steak or chicken for dinner?" I asked and looked down at Jason.

We were standing in the meat department of the tiny grocery store in Beacon Hills. A day out had seemed to be such a good idea, now I'm not so sure. Jason was watching a family a few feet away from us. The mother was looking through the frozen meat and the father was making faces and playing with a toddler sitting in the shopping cart.

I reached down and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I think they have chocolate chip cookies in the bakery." I said and led Jason away. We snacked on cookies as we finished shopping. He seemed a little bit happier, enjoying the sounds and smells of the grocery store. We headed towards the checkout stand. As we began putting items on the register, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and almost screamed. Allison was standing there smiling and next to her was the red-haired woman who had hunted us on the night of the union, Victoria.

"Hey," I said faking a smile.

"Hi! Fancy meeting you here." Allison said smiling.

I laughed trying to lighten the mood. I glanced down at Jason. Emotions burned across his face like wildfire. Fear, anger, frustration, shock, and fury each displayed on his face.

 _Jason, keep it under control. Now is definitely a bad time to lose it._

Victoria smiled through pursed lips. "Allison, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Victoria asked.

"Of course! Jessie, this is my mother Victoria Argent. Mom this is Jessie." Allison said.

 _Mom?_

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Argent." I said smiling.

"Likewise." Victoria said through her tight-lipped smile.

"So, who is your little friend." Allison said smiling and looking down at Jason.

Jason was holding on to my leg and hiding behind it.

 _This isn't good, I don't like how Victoria is looking at us. Jason, keep it under control. Often when he is upset his eyes turn. Now is not the time for his eyes to flash blue. Yes, blue. The night of the Union changed a lot of things._

"This is Jason, my little brother. Sorry, he's kind of shy." I said pushing him further behind me trying to keep him off Victoria's radar.

"I didn't know you had a brother!" Allison exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't talk about him much." I said slowly.

"So, where are your parents?" Victoria asked narrowing her eyes.

"They passed away a few years ago, when Jason was only a baby." I said without missing a beat.

 _Say what you want, but I am an amazing liar. Maybe I shouldn't be proud of that._

"I'm sorry." Victoria said not sounding sorry at all.

"Me too." I said frowning.

"That's horrible! I can't imagine life without my parents." Allison said. She reached forward and pulled me into a hug. I patted her on the back awkwardly.

I looked down at Jason. He opened his mouth to speak. "Not now." I mumbled inaudible to human ears. He instantly shut his mouth.

"Your total is $73.97. Will that be cash or card today?" The cashier asked interrupting our awkward meeting. I totally forgot she was here. I was too focused on Allison and her mother. I inserted my card into the machine.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." I said flashing a small smile.

"Likewise." Victoria said.

"I will see you tomorrow at school, okay?" I said turning to Allison.

"Okay! Don't forget to do the English homework." She reminded.

 _She doesn't know does she. It must be nice to be blissfully oblivious._

"How can I? He gave us six pages to finish by tomorrow." I joked.

Allison laughed.

I grabbed Jason's hand and pushed the cart full of groceries outside. I quickly loaded up the car and drove away.

 _That was way too close._

I looked into the rear-view mirror to Jason in the backseat.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He shouted eyes turning a piercing blue.

"I told you the hunters were here in Beacon Hills. We may have to leave. I don't know if she believed my story about mom and dad." I said not taking my eyes off the road. I glanced into my mirror to see if we were being followed.

"What will happen if they come to get us?" Jason said with tears streaming down his cheeks.

I stopped the car and turned around in my seat. "Jason, they will never hurt you. I will not let them." I could feel my eyes shift to red. "If they come for us I will kill them all, if they try to hurt you Jason.

Jason gave me a small smile. I turned back around in my seat and drove home. We put all our groceries away. Jason and I did homework together on the dining room table.

We worked on reading skills. Jason has always been ahead of the curve when it came to reading. He was always reading, sometimes reading books that had words even I didn't know. He has such a bright future ahead of him, it made me so proud.

Suddenly there was a frantic banging on the front door. The house shook with the force of the knocks.

"Jason, go upstairs to your room and stay there until I come get you. Lock the door and don't let anyone in except me okay. No matter what you hear stay upstairs." I said pulling him up from the table and pushing him from the stairs.

 _They found us. I knew Victoria didn't believe my story._

I watched Jason run full speed up the stairs to his room.

 _Deep Breath._

I walked to the door. My heart was beating a mile a minute, threatening to burst out of my chest. I looked through the peephole. I breathed a sigh of relief. Derek Hale was standing in the shadow of the door brooding. I threw open the door and pulled him into the house by the front of his leather jacket.

"Derek, thank goodness it's you. I thought-…" I stopped and looked at him as the light hit him. He had blood on his hands and was covered in dust.

"What happened to you?" I said as I reached up and touched the side of his face where a bruise was already forming.

"Nothing, I just had a little disagreement with Scott." He said flinching away from my hand.

"A little disagreement?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Okay fine, he threw me through a wall." Derek said slowly.

"Oh, okay. Just a wall. Great, glad we cleared that up." I said laughing.

Derek smiled.

"Did I say hello?" Derek asked putting his hands on my waist.

"No, I don't believe you did. I think you were too distracted by the fact Scott threw you through a wall." I said joking as I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck.

"Hi." He said pulling me close to him so our faces were almost touching

"Hi," I breathed.

He kissed me lightly on the lips.

 _I could get used to this._

"So, who did you think was at the door?" Derek asked.

I bit my lip. _I wasn't trying to be sexual or anything, I just have a lot of nervous ticks._

Derek growled, a deep sound that started in his muscular chest. He reached down and captured my bottom lip between his teeth, tugging at it lightly.

 _Damn, he is just so sexy. I wanted to melt right there against him. He made all my worries evaporate. He made my past vanish. He made me feel alive. Derek was the closest thing to what I felt when I shifted. The moment when I shed my skin and feel at one with my wolf. That's what it's like being with Derek. It took all my willpower not to growl in response. I'm not sure how he would respond to that, me growling. I'm still not ready to tell him. He might shun me for what I am. He might see me as a threat, another Alpha to start another pack._

"Do you want some coffee?" I asked him staring into those piercing eyes.

Derek nodded.

I untangled my arms from around his neck and tried to pry his arms from my waist. He didn't let go, he pulled me closer to him trapping me against him.

"Derek, if you want coffee I have to be able to go get it for you out of the kitchen." I said laughing.

"I thought you said you could handle yourself. Get out of this." He said smirking.

"Well if you are so high and mighty let me go." I said trying to throw off his arms.

I struggled to untangle myself from him. He turned me so that my back was pressed against his chest. I stiffened. He pressed kisses to my neck. I tried to turn around to capture his lips with mine, when he slung me over his shoulder and walked to the kitchen. I was laughing and beating my fists lightly against his back.

"Put me down Derek!" I choked out through my laughs.

Derek placed me on the counter. He smirked then turned around to the coffeemaker and started to make a pot of coffee.

 _The view from here's not too bad._ I thought checking him out while his back was turned.

He turned around to face me leaning on the opposite side of the counter. His face was suddenly serious. "Who did you think was at the door Jess?" He asked slowly.

I sighed. "Earlier I ran into Allison and her mother. Her mom is very observant, and I thought that she was suspicious about Jason and me. I don't think Allison knows anything about the supernatural world, but her mother definitely thought something was wrong." I said slowly.

Derek rubbed his face with his hand. "Jessie, why would she be suspicious about you and your brother? Why do you fear the hunters? How do you know so much about werewolves?" He demanded.

 _Can I trust him? He will probably turn on me, just like Scott if I tell him the truth._

"Derek I…" I started to choke out.

"Just forget it Jessie! You are never going to trust me, are you? I have tried to gain your trust, but you always shut me down!" Derek shouted at me.

"Gain my trust how Derek? By thinking we can make out a bunch of times and everything will magically be okay? Did you really think that getting into my pants would help you gain my trust? I don't know anything about you." I shouted back, jumping off the counter.

I am itching to shift, but it will just make the situation worse. My claws were threatening to come out.

"This was a mistake!" Derek said angrily stomping towards the front door.

"Yeah, it was." I whispered to myself. He paused with his back to me. Derek opened the front door.

"Jess, I never thought that sleeping with you would make you trust me. I just wanted…" He stopped.

"I know what you wanted." I said quietly. "Please just go."

He slammed the door behind him. I heard his car peel out of the driveway.

I slumped against the counter. Angry tears spilled down my cheeks. _Why am I crying?_ _He wasn't the only one that wanted, I wanted him too as much as he wanted me. Maybe I was wrong to judge him. I should have told him everything. Why couldn't I just tell him?_

I heard Jason's door open upstairs and the pad of little feet on the staircase. He appeared in the kitchen eyes wide holding Kevin. He didn't say anything, he just sat on the ground next to me He reached out and held my hand.

"I thought I told you to stay upstairs, until I called you." I said softly turning to him.

He just shrugged. "Should I have told him about us? About mom and dad?" I asked turning to Jason.

 _I can't expect him to understand, he's so young._

"I think you should do what is right. If he's like us he will understand." Jason said picking at Kevin's fur.

"What if he blames me for all the killings the other Alpha has done?" I said softly staring at the ground.

"He won't. If he really likes you he won't blame you." Jason said confidently.

"How did you get to be so smart?" I said reaching over and ruffling his hair.

"I don't know. I think I got all the smart and you got everything else." Jason said smiling.

"Wow, thanks!" I exclaimed laughing and pulled him into a hug.


	5. Chapter 4: Magic Bullet

That night I dreamt I was running, from what or who I don't know. Feet slapping against the pavement, gunshots echoed off the walls of the building. Then there was only pain, pain exploding in my arm waking me up

* * *

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, then he didn't bite you, but if he didn't then who did?" Stiles whispered to Scott. We were sitting in History class waiting impatiently for our tests to be passed back.

 _Derek, I can't even think about the other night. I should go over to his house after school and talk to him about it. It's time to tell him, but when will it be time to tell them?_ I looked intently at Scott and Stiles.

"I don't know!" Scott responded. He was fidgeting, trying to not worry about his test.

"Do you think Allison's dad knows about the Alpha?" Stiles asked calmly not worried at all.

"I don't know jeez!" Scott exclaimed raising his voice.

"Let the kid have a break Stiles." I said smiling.

The teacher walked by and gave us our tests. Scott sighed loudly.

"Dude you need to study more," Stiles said joking looking over Scott's shoulder at his test.

"Maybe if you and he paid attention instead of talking about werewolves, you would both do better." I joked and held up my test with a prominent red "A" in the corner.

"How do you do that? You literally do the exact same thing we do!" Scott said glaring back at me.

"I'm good at multi-tasking, unlike some people." I said smirking.

Scott frowned and Stiles snickered behind his hand. "I'm going to study with Allison after school." Scott said.

"No, you aren't." Stiles said frowning.

"No, I'm not?" Scott questioned turning to look at Stiles.

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you! Don't squander this colossal opportunity!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Stiles, he's going to a house filled with hunters. I really don't think he should try to have sex, because even if they don't realize he's a werewolf, they will de-ball him for touching their only daughter." I said as I looked through my test.

"Thank you for that image Jess, very positive." Scott said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." I said smiling.

"Let's just talk about Derek, who still scares me." Stiles said looking down at his own test.

 _Here we go again._

* * *

I was standing at my locker, when I smelled it, death. It has a very distinct odor. I opened my ears and listened to the people around me.

"Where is Scott McCall?" I heard a rough voice ask.

 _I know that voice, Derek?_ _What's he doing here?_

I looked around the hallway frantically. I saw him leaning against the lockers for support, talking to Jackson.

 _He does not look good._ He was pale and was holding his arm.

 _My dream? What? How did I know?_

"Why should I tell you?" Jackson said turning up his nose at Derek.

"Because I asked politely, and I only do that once." Derek said slowly.

 _He must be in a lot of pain. He usually doesn't like to show weakness._

"Okay, tough guy. I will help you find him if you tell me what you are selling him. What is it? Dianabol? HGH?" Jackson said angrily challenging Derek.

"Steroids?" Derek said raising an eyebrow.

"No, girl scout cookies. What do you think I'm saying? By the way, whatever you're selling you should stop sampling the merchandise." Jackson said smirking.

"I'll find him myself." Derek said starting to walk away.

"No, we're not done." Jackson said starting to grab Derek's arm.

Derek was too quick. He grabbed Jackson by the back of the neck and slammed him into the locker.

 _Shit. I never thought I would say this, but I should help Jackson._ Just thinking that made me feel dirty. Before I could do anything, Derek let him go and started to stumble down the hallway. I ran over to him and caught him before he fell.

"Jess I-…" Derek started.

"Save it. Let's just get you out of here." I said interrupting him. I took his good arm over my shoulder supporting his weight. We stumbled down the hallway and out the front doors of the school.

"Okay, I just need to find Scott and Stiles." I said scanning the parking lot.

Derek groaned in pain.

I saw Stiles waiting in a line of traffic to get out of the parking lot. I half dragged Derek over in front of his car. Derek put his hand out to stop the car.

"What the hell?" Scott said.

"This guy is everywhere!" Stiles exclaimed stopping the car to avoid hitting us.

"What are you doing here?" Scott said looking at Derek.

"I was shot." Derek said wincing.

"He's not looking so good…" Stiles said staring at Derek's pale, sweaty face.

"Wow Stiles, that's very observant. Nothing gets past you, does it?" I said sarcastically, frowning at Stiles.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes.

 _I will never forgive myself if something happens to Derek. The way things ended the other night…_

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott exclaimed.

"I can't it was-, it was a different type of bullet." Derek said taking a deep breath through clenched teeth.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked eyes wide.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"No, you idiot." Derek said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, that's what she meant by 48 hours!" Scott exclaimed.

"What? Who said 48 hours?" I exclaimed tightening my hold on Derek.

"The one who shot him! Wait, what are you doing? Stop that!" Scott said trying to block Derek from the students walking through the parking lot. Derek's eyes were shifting to an icy blue.

 _Wait, that means that he killed…_ _No can't think about that right now._

"I'm trying to tell you I can't control it." Derek said as his canines became more pronounced.

I started to lose my grip on Derek. Scott stepped forward to steady him. We moved Derek into the front seat of Stiles's jeep.

"Scott, you need to find out what bullet they used." I said turning to him.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott exclaimed throwing up his hands.

"She's an Argent, she's with them!" Derek groaned out holding his arm. "Just look around her house while you are there."

"Fine, I'll do it! Just get him out of here!" Scott exclaimed turning to Stiles and me.

I climbed into the back of Stiles's jeep.

 _I can pick up my motorcycle later._

Stiles drove out of the parking lot and down the street. I could see the pain rolling off Derek in waves.

 _I have to do something. It hurts me to see him in so much pain._ I sighed. _This is not going to be fun at all._

Stiles was focused on driving. I reached forward into the front seat and entwined my hand in Derek's. He turned his head to the side and looked at me. He gave me a small smile.

 _Here goes nothing._

I took some of his pain away, my veins ran black with the poison from his wound. As the wave of pain washed over me I watched a look of realization cross over Derek's face. He opened his mouth to say something. I shook my head discreetly.

"Later, I promise." I said quietly so only he could hear.

"Try not to bleed out on my seats, okay! We are almost there." Stiles said breaking the silence.

"Almost where?" Derek said turning to look at him. He let go of my hand.

"Your house." Stiles said taking a sharp turn.

"What, no you can't take me there!" Derek exclaimed.

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles questioned.

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek said frowning.

Stiles turned off the engine.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Okay, what happens if Scott doesn't find your magic bullet, huh? Are you dying?" Stiles said sarcastically turning to Derek.

I stiffened. _I can't lose Derek too. I've lost so many._

Derek glared back at Stiles. "Not yet. I have a last resort"

"What does that mean? What last resort?" Stiles questioned waving his arms around.

Derek rolled up his sleeve. The bullet wound looked like it was festering. Black veins surrounded the wound showing the poison entering his bloodstream. I reached forward to try to take some of his pain away, but Derek moved his arm away.

"No." He mumbled under his breath.

"What is that? Is that contagious? You should just get out!" Stiles exclaimed turning green.

"Start the car now." Derek ordered.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to I could drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles said rolling his eyes. I reached forward and slapped Stiles on the back of the head.

"Ow. Whose side are you on?" Stiles exclaimed turning around and rubbing the back of his head.

"Start the car or I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek growled out.

There was a moment of silence, then Stiles started up the jeep again.

"Well, you showed him Stiles." I said laughing.

"Shut up!" Stiles said frowning.

I saw Derek's mouth turn up into a smile.

"Maybe you should call Scott and see how the bullet search is coming along?" I asked Stiles trying to lighten the mood.

"Fine." Stiles said pulling out his phone and calling Scott.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles exclaimed into the phone.

"Just take him somewhere, anywhere!" Scott whispered into his phone.

"By the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles said wrinkling up his nose and glaring at Derek.

"Like what?" Scott huffed.

"Like death." Stiles shouted.

I rolled my eyes.

"Take him to the animal clinic. My boss is gone. The key is in a box behind a dumpster." Scott said.

"You will never believe where he is telling me to take you." Stiles said turning to Derek.

Derek snatched the phone away from Stiles.

"Did you find it?" Derek asked.

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million!" Scott said raising his voice.

"If you don't find it, I'm dead." Derek said slowly.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm starting to think that's not such a bad thing." I heard Scott say slowly on the other line.

I growled quietly in the backseat, a faint sound that I knew only Derek could hear.

"Then think about this, the Alpha called you out against your will. He's going to do it again. Next time you will have to kill with him or get killed. So, if you want to stay alive, find the bullet." Derek snarled into the phone and hung up. Derek tossed the phone to Stiles.

Stiles turned the car around and started to drive towards the animal clinic.

 _I have to call Jason and tell him that I will be a little late._

I pulled out my phone and dialed the house.

"Hello?" I heard Jason's voice say.

"Jason, it's me! I just wanted to tell you I am going to be a little late tonight. Something has come up." I said quickly.

"What?" Jason asked.

"I can't tell you right now, but I will tell you everything when I get home."

"Okay." Jason said sighing.

"Eat some of the leftover lasagna from last night okay, no junk food."

"Okay."

"I love you Jason, bye."

"Love you too, bye."

I hung up the phone and looked out the window, watching the forest flash by.

* * *

When we arrived at the animal hospital, we helped Derek out of the car and stumbled over to the door.

"Go find the key Stiles, I can hold him." I said supporting Derek's weight.

"Okay, I will be right back." Stiles said and walked around the side of the building.

"Do Stiles and Scott know?" Derek asked turning to look at me.

"No, not yet, and when I said later, I didn't mean in the five seconds it takes Stiles to find a key under a dumpster." I replied staring straight ahead.

"Jessie, I'm sorry about the other night. It was wrong of me to lose it like that. Patience hasn't always been my strong suit. When you are ready to tell me, I will be ready to listen. Please, forgive me." Derek said. He reached over with his hand and grabbed my chin, turning my face to his. He gave me a crooked smile.

 _When he looks at me like that…_

I sighed. "I'm sorry too. I should have trusted you. I think that you understand more than anyone what Jason and I are going through." I said softly. He moved his other hand to the side of my face and pulled my lips to his. This kiss was different. Electricity burned through me. It was like we were the only two people in the world. Like he was made to kiss me and I was made to kiss him.

 _He's going to kill me for this._ I thought to myself as I took some of his pain away. He pulled back, his hands resting on both sides of my face, frowning. I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"What the hell is going on?" Stiles exclaimed standing a few feet away, gaping at us.

 _Well, that was awkward._ I could feel myself blushing, my entire face turning bright red.

"Nothing, Derek just had something on his face and I was helping him get it off." I said smiling.

"Yes, he had something on his face, your lips!" Stiles said sarcastically going to open the door.

Derek chuckled under his breath.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

Stiles grabbed the other side of Derek and we pulled him inside the clinic. We reached the operating room with a giant stainless steel table.

"So how long have you guys been… um…" Stiles said awkwardly breaking the silence.

"Dating?" I offered.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Stiles said letting go of Derek so he was leaning against the table.

 _I wasn't ready to let go of him just yet._

"Stiles, we aren't dating, okay? We were just kissing." I said rolling my eyes, my face burning.

"So how long have you been just kissing?" Stiles said narrowing his eyes.

"Just today, yeesh. Don't be a child." I said glaring at him, lying immediately.

"I'm not being a child." Stiles exclaimed

"Yeah, you are." I said laughing.

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Okay, now you are both being children." Derek growled out.

We turned and glared at him. Just then Stiles's phone rang.

"Scott, you are never going to believe what just happened." Stiles said into the phone smirking at me.

I narrowed my eyes. _So, that's how you want to play it…_

I jumped on Stiles's back and snatched his phone away from him.

"Hey!" Stiles shouted trying to take it from me.

I put one hand on his head as he tried to take his phone back, swinging his arms at me. I rolled my eyes at him. "Stiles, just don't. Don't make me use my ninja moves on you." I hissed.

Stiles stopped trying to get his phone and pouted in the corner.

"What's happening?" Scott exclaimed on the other side of the line.

"Nothing, what's up?" I said casually.

"I found the bullet. Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to him? Scott asked.

I looked over at Derek, he nodded. "It's a rare form of wolfs bane. He has to bring me the bullet." Derek said through clenched teeth holding his arm.

"Why?" Scott said on the other side, hearing Derek.

"Because, I'm going to die without it." Derek said slowly.

 _Wow, he's negative._

"Okay, did you get all that Scott?" I asked him.

"Yes, get the bullet or Derek dies." Scott said.

"Hurry, please." I said, trying not to sound too desperate and hung up.

 _He could probably hear my heartbeat through the phone._

Derek took off his shirt and tied an elastic band on his arm.

 _Damn, and I thought Derek with a shirt on was sexy. Stop, he's sick! Stop looking at his chest! Stop!_

Black veins stretched out over his arm.

"Okay, you know that really doesn't look like some Echinacea and a good night of sleep could take care of." Stiles said growing pale.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it will kill me." Derek growled out.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked not looking away from Derek's arm.

"So, what exactly is the last resort?" I asked turning to Derek. He moved his arm from around me and started looking through the drawers frantically.

"What are you looking for?" Stiles exclaimed.

Derek pulled a saw out of one of the drawers. "You are going to cut off my arm." He said looking intently at Stiles.

"Oh, hell no!" I exclaimed grabbing the saw out of his hand and setting it on the table.

"What if you bleed to death?" Stiles said starting to turn green.

"It'll heal if it works!" Derek said turning to me.

"Okay, I don't know if I can do this. Jess, you are going to have to do that!" Stiles said stepping away from the saw.

"Why can't you?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

I picked up the saw and flipped the switch. The buzzing filled the entire room like a giant swarm of bees.

I flinched away from the saw.

 _This is going to be fun._

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood."

Stiles exclaimed. He looked like he was about to faint.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles said sarcastically glaring at Derek.

"Alright fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm or I'm going to cut off your head." Derek growled out.

"Okay, you know what? I'm not buying your little threats any-…" Derek flashed across the table and grabbed Stiles by the shirt, pulling him halfway across the table.

"Okay, alright, bought, sold!" Stiles exclaimed trying to get away from Derek.

"Stiles, it's okay, I will do it. Derek, please let him go." I said reaching over and putting my hand on his good arm. Derek suddenly tensed up and turned away. He vomited black blood onto the floor.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles exclaimed gagging.

"It's my body trying to heal itself." Derek said wiping his mouth.

"Well, it's not doing a good job of it!" Stiles exclaimed turning away.

 _Honestly, humans are so touchy._

"Now, Jess you have got to do it now!" Derek said holding on to his arm and clenching his teeth.

 _Okay, I can do this!_

I picked up the saw.

 _Breathe, just breathe._

Derek pulled me in and roughly kissed me on the mouth. I smiled.

"Okay. Here we go!" I said placing the saw against the skin of Derek's forearm. I was about to start the saw when Scott burst into the room.

"Jessie! Stiles! What the hell are you doing?" Scott exclaimed.

"Thank goodness, Scott! You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares!" Stiles said from the corner.

"Nightmares for you! You were too much of a wuss to actually cut off his arm!" I said motioning to Stiles with the saw still in my hand.

"Did you find it?" Derek shouted looking at Scott. Scott threw him the bullet.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles said coming out of the corner.

"I'm going to, I'm going to…" Derek started to say. He fell to the floor, dropping the bullet.

I dropped to the floor next to him. "Derek! Derek stay with me! I can't lose you too! Please, wake up!" I yelled trying to shake him awake.

Scott was crawling around looking for the bullet on the floor.

 _I can't lose Derek! Not when I've already lost so much!_

"Derek, come on! Wake up!" I yelled in Derek's face. I put my head on his chest trying to hear a heartbeat. I heard it beating faintly.

"Scott, what are we going to do?" Stiles said frantically watching Scott crawl around on the ground.

"I don't know. I can't reach it!" Scott groaned out. He had his hand in the drain frantically reaching for the bullet.

"He's not waking up!" I exclaimed frantically.

"I think he's dying! I think he's dead!" Stiles exclaimed dropping to the floor next to me.

"Just hold on! Come on, oh! I got it!" Scott emerged from under the cabinet, bullet in hand.

"Derek, forgive me for this please!" I said as I wound my fist back and punched him as hard as I could in the face. "Shit!" Pain exploded from my hand.

Derek's eyes flashed open. He jumped to his feet and grabbed the bullet from Scott. He ripped open the bullet and poured its contents onto the table. He lit the powder on fire and pressed it into his wound. Blue smoke poured out of the bullet hole. Color returned to his face and the black veins grew fainter and fainter against his skin.

"That-was-awesome! Yes!" Stiles exclaimed and high-fived me.

"Are you okay?" Scott said looking at Derek.

"Except for the agonizing pain." Derek said glaring at Scott.

I reached out and grabbed Derek's hand. I gave him a small smile. I was about to take away some of his pain, when he gave me a look that clearly said, "don't even think about it."

Scott looked at our entwined hands and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said sarcastically.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you are going to leave us alone! All of us." Scott glared at me specifically looking at me when he said this. "And if you don't, I'm going to Allison's dad and I'm going to tell him everything."

"You're going to trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek walked around the table to face Scott, pulling me with him.

"Why not? They are nicer than you are!" Scott shouted looking directly into Derek's face.

Derek laughed, a cold cruel sound. "I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Come on." Derek said walking out of the clinic taking me with him.

We all piled into the Jeep.

"Stiles, can you drop me off at the school first so I can pick up my motorcycle? I will follow you guys after." I asked quietly.

"Sure Jess." Stiles replied starting the engine.

* * *

10 minutes later I was following the Jeep.

 _I should call Jason. He will probably be so worried about me._

I put my Bluetooth in and called the house.

"Hello." A small voice said.

"Jason! It's me I just wanted to call and tell you I'm okay. I will be home in a little while, okay? We might have company tonight, so be nice to him when I bring him over okay?" I asked him.

"Okay. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. I could hear the T.V in the background.

"Yes. I love you Jason." I said as I pulled into the Beacon Hills Hospital.

"Love you too." Jason replied.

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and took off my helmet placing it on my motorcycle. I followed them into the building. We trooped down the hallway and arrived in a small room, where there was a man sitting in a wheelchair motionless.

"Who is he?" Scott asked Derek.

"My uncle Peter Hale." Derek said slowly.

 _Peter. Peter was the man my mother knew before. He looked familiar, suddenly a memory washed over me like a flood._ I was little playing outside my house back in San Francisco. I was trying to balance on the edge of a curb, when I fell off and skinned my knee. I remember crying, warm tears running down my face. Peter was there, next to me giving me a band-aid and trying to make me laugh. My mother was standing next to him laughing at his attempts to try to make me smile. The memory was gone as soon as it had come. _Why was he at our house?_

"Is he like you?" Stiles asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

Derek took a deep breath. "He was, now he's barely human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school and our house caught fire. 11 people trapped inside, he was the only survivor."

 _That's horrible, they call us monsters, but they refuse to look at the acts they have done themselves. They have torn families apart._ I moved my arm to wrap around his waist. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"What makes you so sure they set the fire?" Scott asked skeptically.

"Because they were the only ones that knew about us." Derek growled out.

"Well then, they had a reason!" Scott shouted trying to make sense of everything.

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this!" He reached with his free hand and moved the wheelchair so we could see the other side of Peter's face. Scar tissue marred the once handsome face of Peter Hale. "They say that they only kill an adult with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were ordinary. This is what they do and what Allison will do." Derek shouted.

Suddenly a red-headed nurse walked in. "What are you doing? How did you get in here?" She demanded.

"We were just leaving." Derek mumbled. He pulled me out of the room with Scott and Stiles in step behind us. When we got outside an awkward silence settled over us.

"So, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said looking at Scott and Stiles, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, Jessie we will see you tomorrow." Stiles said giving me a small smile. I let go of Derek to give Stiles and Scott a hug. They walked away to the Jeep and drove away.

"Come on." I said and started to walk over to my motorcycle. I turned around.

Derek was still standing by the door of the hospital frowning.

"I promise I don't bite." I said flashing my perfect teeth.

"I'm not so sure about that." Derek mumbled.

I laughed. "Well, I won't unless you ask me to." I said smirking.

Derek growled.

I straddled my motorcycle and started to put on my helmet. He walked over and sat behind me.

"You okay?" I said starting the bike.

He nodded. I reached behind me, grabbed his wrists, and pulled them to wrap around my waist.

"Better?" I asked.

"Better." He replied. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I laughed. "Don't worry you are perfectly safe with me." I told him as I revved the engine.

He chuckled. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street heading home. We arrived at my house and walked through the front door.

"Jason, I'm home!" I yelled.

A streak of brown hair flew down the stairs and jumped into my arms, almost knocking me over. Jason hugged me tightly, his heart was beating out of control.

"You were gone so long. I thought the hunters had gotten you. I didn't want to be on my own." He choked out. Tiny tears were running down his face.

"Jason, that's never going to happen. I won't let it. I will always be here for you, no matter what." I said wiping away his tears.

Derek cleared his throat. Jason turned around and spotted Derek.

"Jason, there is someone I want you to meet. This is Derek. Derek, this is my little brother Jason." I said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Jason. I've heard a lot about you." Derek said smiling.

Jason gave him a shy smile.

"Derek is like you Jason, he's a Beta." I said slowly.

"Really?" Jason asked eyes wide.

Derek glanced from me to Jason, a confused look on his face.

"Wait, if your brother is a Beta, then that would make you an-." He started.

"An Alpha? Yes, it would." I said smiling, letting my eyes shift to red.

Derek took an involuntary step backwards.

 _Is he afraid of me? I knew this would happen. I'm like him and he is rejecting me. Wow, I hate it when I'm right._

"Derek, why don't you go into the kitchen. I believe you still owe me a cup of coffee. I'm going to take Jason upstairs." I said starting to walk towards the stairs. When I got upstairs I placed Jason in his bed next to Kevin.

"You are going to tell him, right?" Jason asked me as I pulled the blankets over him.

"Yes I am." I said trying to be positive.

Jason nodded. "What happened tonight?" He asked snuggling close to Kevin.

"Derek was attacked by some hunters and we had to patch him up." I said pulling a loose strand of hair from my leather jacket.

"Oh." He said quietly. "Are we going to have to move because of the hunters?"

"I'm not sure yet, but just in-case always be ready to leave okay?" I said rubbing his head.

He nodded.

"Goodnight." I said kissing the top of his head.

"Goodnight. Good luck." He said closing his eyes.

"Thanks." I smirked.

I got off the bed and walked downstairs. Derek was sitting in the kitchen, brooding over his cup of coffee. I walked over to the coffee maker and poured myself a cup. I could feel Derek's eyes on me. I turned around.

"So…" I said.

"So…" He said.

"Where do I start?" I said smiling.

"By telling me who you really are." He said frowning.

I took a deep breath. "My name isn't Jessica Shane; my name is Jessica Argent." I said slowly.

"Argent?" Derek growled his icy blue eyes flashing. "Explain!"

"My father was the brother of Kate and Chris Argent. He was one of the most talented hunters, but he developed a conscience, something that is hard to have in that family. One night he was out with Chris and a hunting party. They were hunting an Omega that had been causing some trouble in a small town. When they found the Omega, it killed all the hunters except my father and Chris. They were running through the woods, trying to escape. Chris had broken his leg and told my father to leave him, but my dad wouldn't. The Omega overtook them, my dad got bit, but he didn't kill the Omega, she got away." I said.

"She?" Derek said confused.

"My mother." I said smiling. "Her parents had died when she was young and she had been on her own for so long that she looked at what she was as a curse. Her Alpha senses had taken over marring her judgement. When my father returned home, he was an outcast to the Argents. His own father Gerard tried to kill him. Before the next full moon, my father became obsessed with trying to find my mother. He was going to kill her, so he could go back to normal, but when he found her he couldn't. He fell in love with her instead, and they ran off to be together. I was born a year later."

 _When they had told me the story for the first time I had thought it was so romantic. Running away from everyone who disapproved, because they were destined to be together. Now, I understood the story. It was to show me what the hunters really thought of us. What they were willing to sacrifice to make sure there was no filth in their midst._

"Have you been trained?" Derek asked.

"Yes. My father taught me everything he knew. I've never had to use it, but I think that that's going to change really soon." I said frowning.

"Why are you in Beacon Hills? What really happened to your parents." He asked frowning.

"We were living in San Francisco, well, outside of San Francisco. About a year after I was born, everything started to go wrong. Diverse kinds of supernatural creatures started showing up, causing unwanted attention. There was another pack, led by an Alpha that was brutal. He used to catch the different creatures and had his Betas fight them for sport. To stop the creatures, my parents struck a deal with the Alpha in the rival pack. To unite the packs, I was promised to his son, Darren. Darren was worse than his father. As we grew up we were told to stay together, spend every moment we had learning about each other. Darren tried to use our betrothal as a weapon. He only wanted me for one reason, sex, and I wouldn't let him use me for that. When I said no, he got mad. He was not able to control his emotions. He and his buddies went on a rampage attacking Betas in my mother's pack. They cornered Jason one night, and tried to-." I took a deep breath.

"I stopped them, but not without consequences. I killed one of his friends, a Beta from his pack. So, the Alpha took one from ours. That day everything changed. Darren looked at our Union differently, because he knew my weakness, Jason. He held it over me, threatening Jason. Darren said he wouldn't hurt Jason, if I would sleep with him. I still refused. I warned him, I told him that if he ever tried to hurt Jason ever again I would kill him, just like I had killed his friend. About a month before the Union, he met me in a clearing with a girl from his pack named Megan." I laughed, a cold cruel sound. "Funny thing is, when I met her I didn't hear one heartbeat, I heard two. She was pregnant, with his child. He had broken our Union, because I had refused to sleep with him. He begged me to let them leave, he said they were in love. So, I told him he could leave, but he never did. I thought it was because his father found out, but I was wrong. Megan disappeared, but Darren was always around watching me, following me. I just never really thought anything of it. I just thought he had changed his mind. On the night of the Union…" I said pausing.

Derek was listening intently. He was like stone, unmovable. I was unable to tell what he was thinking.

I took a sip of my coffee.

"On the night of the Union, everything was ready. We were all in the clearing. The moon was bright and shining. When the other pack arrived, something felt wrong. My uncle, whispered to my mother that he thought we should move the Union to another time. The other Alpha and his pack were antsy, pacing back and forth. When my mother asked what was wrong, they said it was the moon. It wasn't a surprise when the hunters showed up. Turns out, that Megan, the Beta that Darren got pregnant, had been kidnapped by the hunters. They had used her as a bargaining chip to find out more about the packs and the Union. The hunters brought Megan with them, but of course the first thing they did was kill her. Slit her throat, right there. Darren, always the hot-head, attacked, but was immediately killed. It was a blood bath. The only reason Jason and I survived is because of my mother. She ordered me to run, and I couldn't resist the command of my Alpha. She, my father, and my uncle shielded us as Jason and I fled the clearing. I couldn't save them. My father planned for Jason and me, if something went wrong, to move to our home in Beacon Hills. My mother was born in Beacon Hills, she knew people here. I didn't realize it was your family until you showed me your uncle. He was at our house Derek. I can't remember when, but I remember him and my mother laughing. It was supposed to be a fresh start, but now the hunters are here and I don't know how long we can stay here. I need to keep Jason safe, I can't lose him too." I choked out tears streaming down my face.

Derek stared at me. Emotions moving across his face in waves.

"Don't just stand there! Say something! I told you the truth, about everything!" I said starting to raise my voice.

"So, Scott and Stiles, they don't know?" He said calmly starting to move closer to me.

"No, I never told them. My first day at Beacon Hills High School, I heard them talking about the bite and the attack in the woods. I didn't want Scott to find out about werewolves on his own. I didn't want him to hate what he was. I wanted him to see that the bite is a gift, but then I met you and I realized he wasn't alone. He had you and Stiles. Then I realized that I needed them. I needed someone to help me. I want to tell them every time I see them, but I don't want them to shun me or hate me because of what I am. I need them Derek, and I need you. I don't want to lose any of you." By then I was full out crying. Derek wrapped me into his arms holding me close to his chest.

"You aren't alone Jess. You're not going to lose me or those two idiots if you tell them. They will understand what you had to do, to protect your brother and yourself. I understand what it's like to lose family, it's not an easy thing." He said resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I don't know if I can protect Jason, anymore. All the things that have happened, the Alpha, and the fact that this town is overrun with hunters." I said into his chest.

"Jess, you won't have to protect him alone anymore. I'm here, I will help you, please don't leave." Derek said pushing me back, so that he was holding me by the shoulder and was staring intently into his eyes.

 _Damn, when he looks at me like that, I can't even think._

"Derek, I-…" I started to say.

"Jessica Argent, I have not felt this way about anyone in a long time. Please, don't leave. We can figure everything out together." He said without blinking.

I nodded, biting my lip.

Derek smiled and wiped the tears off my face with his sleeve. His eyes moved down and rested on my necklace. He picked up my necklace between his fingers. "It's to hide your scent, isn't it?" He asked smiling.

"Yes, my father gave it to me when I started to go to school. It confuses other supernatural creatures around me so they don't realize what I am. I have one that I'm going to give to Jason when he's old enough to understand, which in the way things are playing out will probably be soon." I said thinking about all the things that had happened in the past few days.

I pulled away from him and picked up our coffee mugs walking them over to the sink. I could feel Derek's eyes on me watching my every move. I turned around. He was staring at me with his head cocked to the side.

"What?" I said blushing and looking at the floor.

"Nothing." He said smiling.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, fine. I just still can't believe you are an Alpha." He said laughing.

"Why, because I'm a girl or because I'm an Argent?" I said smirking leaning against the sink.

He chuckled. "Everything makes sense now. How you knew so much about werewolves, how you knew about the Alpha, and how you were able to flip me over your shoulder."

"Wow, does that make you feel better about yourself? That now you know the way I could kick your ass is because I'm a trained hunter, and I'm an Alpha." I asked smirking.

"You didn't kick my ass." He said frowning.

"Yes, I did." I said smiling and started to walk towards him.

"No, you didn't. You just caught me by surprise." He mumbled.

"Oh, I suppose the ground was wet too? Wasn't it?" I said unable to contain my laughter.

"It's not funny." He said scowling.

"Yeah, it is." I said. I pressed my lips against his, trying to make that scowl go away.

Finally, he smiled and kissed me back, putting his hands on my waist.

"You have the most amazing smile." I said reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck. "I wish I could make you smile like that all the time."

He laughed. "Jessica Argent, you are the reason why I smile." I blushed.

He put his hands on either side of my face pulling me into a kiss, and the world melted away.


	6. Chapter 5: The Tell

"Okay, so are you sure you want to see 'The Lion King'?" I asked Jason through the phone. "We've seen it a million times, and I'm not sure how many more times I can listen to 'I Just Can't Wait to Be King', before I go on a shooting spree." I said laughing.

"It's an amazing Disney movie about family." Jason exclaimed. "So, hurry up and get it!"

"Okay, okay. I will see you in a little bit." I said walking through the front of the store.

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye." I hung up and placed my phone in my jacket pocket.

I turned to the closest shelf of movies trying to find 'The Lion King'

 _Finally, a night where we can just be normal. I wonder what Derek's doing? I doubt he would want to come over and see 'The Lion King' with us. He doesn't see to be a Disney movie kind of guy._

"Hello? Can somebody help me find The Notebook?" I heard a snobby voice say.

I turned around. "You've got to be kidding me." I said as I spotted Jackson by the door.

His eyes scanned the room and fell on me. He smirked. "Hey babe." He said walking towards me.

I rolled my eyes. "The Notebook, really?" I said pulling my mouth up into a smirk.

"It's not for me, it's for Lydia." He said quickly, smirk turning into a frown.

"Sure, it is." I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "Hello, is anyone working here?" Jackson said ignoring me and walking past me in the aisle.

 _I haven't seen anyone in here at all. It's kind of weird that that there's no one working here._ I thought to myself looking around the empty shop.

A odor permeated the air, a mixture of blood and wet dog.

"Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" Jackson said wrinkling his nose and turning around to me.

"You can smell that?" I asked turning to him.

"Duh." He replied rolling his eyes.

 _He shouldn't be able to smell that. It's not strong enough for human senses. That almost smells like an Alpha and… oh shit. If we can smell the Alpha then that means, he's in here with us._

I swept my eyes around the room. That's when I saw it, a giant red stain ruining the carpet a few feet behind Jackson. A pair of legs were sticking out from behind a shelf of movies.

"Jackson, I think we should leave now." I said trying to remain calm, scanning the room.

"Why?" He asked turning around and looking behind him.

"Is that…" Jackson said starting to walk towards the stain.

"Jackson, don't. Let's go." I said grabbing his arm. That's when I saw the scratch on the back of his neck.

"Jackson, what happened to the back of your neck?" I asked him moving closer to get a better look.

"Nothing, don't touch me!" Jackson exclaimed ripping his arm from my grasp.

Jackson moved slowly around the corner of the shelf and stared eyes wide at the body staining the floor.

 _We've got to get out of here_

"Jackson, please we have to leave." I said slowly, moving towards him.

 _I could just leave, nobody would know I was here. I warned him. Shit, I can't just leave him. Why am I such a good person._

That's when all hell broke loose.

A dark shape flashed out from behind the shelves to Jackson's right. It ploughed into him knocking him behind the shelves next to the body.

"Jackson!" I shouted running towards him.

The Alpha was on top of him moving his head closer and closer to Jackson's neck.

"Hey, ugly!" I shouted.

The Alpha turned and looked at me it's fangs dripping with saliva. Jackson was still face down on the carpet. I'm pretty sure he fainted.

 _I regret this already._

I stood my ground. "I'm not afraid of you. You don't have to kill anyone. Just because we have the power to doesn't mean we should. We may be predators, but we are not murders." I said repeating what my father told me after my first shift.

The Alpha snarled and moved closer to me, until he was up in my face.

I took a deep breath. "I'm not afraid of you!" I repeated letting out a growl.

The Alpha lifted one of his paws and touched the side of my face gently, running one of his claws down the side of it, almost as if he was caressing it. I shivered. He roared in my face and ploughed through the front of the store, shattering the glass window. Lydia's petrified screams rang through the parking lot, as the Alpha ran into the surrounding woods.

 _Maybe I should call Derek now._

* * *

After 20 minutes of convincing the Paramedics that I was okay, Stiles appeared in front of me.

 _Of course, the one time that I have a run in with the Alpha, Stiles is on a patrol with his dad._

"Jessie what happened? Are you okay?" Stiles asked eyes wide.

"I'm fine Stiles. It was the Alpha, he killed the man inside, and he tried to kill Jackson." I said folding my arms across my chest self-consciously.

"What? Are you sure you're okay?" Stiles asked reaching over and putting his hand on my arm.

"Yes, I'm positive. We should be more worried about Jackson and Lydia. They saw the Alpha, Stiles. How do we explain that? How is your dad going to react when they tell him a giant wolf-creature with red eyes attacked us? Go talk to Jackson and see what he is saying to your dad." I said grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. His father was interrogating Jackson over by the ambulance.

"Okay, fine. Stay right here." He commanded and ran over to his dad and Jackson.

I took a deep breath and opened my ears so I could listen to them.

"Why the hell can't I just go home? I'm fine!" Jackson said getting annoyed at the sheriff.

Stiles's dad sighed. "I hear you, but the EMT said you hit your head pretty hard. They just want to make sure you don't have a concussion. There are still a few questions I need to ask you."

"I told you everything I know. I'm fine! If you want more information, why don't you harass Shane? She was talking to it. I just want to go home." He said getting angry.

Both Stiles and his father turned around and stared at me. I looked away quickly.

 _That asshole sold me out._

"I understand that you want to leave, but there are protocols that I need to follow." The sheriff replied keeping an even voice.

"No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum-wage rent-a-cop like you!" Jackson shouted, face all red.

Just then the paramedics walked out with a stretcher holding a black body bag. I heard Stiles swallow. "Whoa, is that a dead body?" He exclaimed.

"Everybody, back up, back up." The sheriff said grabbing Stiles and pulling him out of the way as the paramedics loaded the body.

"Jessie." I heard a voice say. I looked around trying to find the voice. I looked up. Derek was peering over the roof down at me.

"Why the hell are you here?" I whispered.

"I should ask you the same thing!" He said frowning.

"Meet me at my house later. Now get out of here before someone sees you." I said quietly.

He nodded and disappeared over the top of the roof.

The sheriff walked over to me, Stiles following closely behind him.

"Hello sheriff." I said smiling sweetly.

"Hello again Mrs. Shane." He said giving me a small smile. "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Of course. I just came here to pick up a movie, and I ran into Jackson. We talked for a little while and then we found the body."

"And then?" The sheriff pressed.

" Then it attacked Jackson. It was on top of him and I was yelling at it to get off Jackson. I think it was a mountain lion. It was medium sized and tan." I said shrugging.

"A mountain lion?" The sheriff asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I said lying quickly.

Stiles made a face behind his dad. The sheriff nodded.

"Is it okay if I go home now? My little brother is waiting for me, and I don't like leaving him at home for a long time." I said slowly.

"Well, since you don't have any injuries, I think it's okay if you leave." He said slowly glancing over his shoulder at Jackson.

"Thank you. I will see you at school tomorrow Stiles." I said giving him a hug.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." He said smiling.

I walked over to my motorcycle calmly and put on my helmet.

"How come she gets to leave?" I heard Jackson yell at the Sheriff.

"Maybe, because she didn't insult him." I heard Stiles say under his breath.

I laughed and drove away. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

 _I'm not going to tell Jason about this, he's already worried about the hunters. He can't listen, when I'm talking to Derek. If he finds out that I lied to him, he's going to be hurt. I just don't want him to worry._

I arrived at home and walked through the front door.

"Jason, I'm home!" I shouted setting my bag on the table in the hallway.

"I'm in here." Jason yelled back from the living room.

I walked into the living room. Jason was spread out on the couch watching T.V. He looked over the arm of the couch at me.

"Did you get it?" He asked excitedly.

"Nah, I couldn't. They were out of 'The Lion King'. I will go back later in the week to see if they have it." I said lying easily.

He frowned.

"We can watch it another night." I said sinking into the nearest arm chair.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked sitting up and raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing. I'm just really tired." I said closing my eyes. "I think I'm going to turn in."

"Really? It's still really early." Jason said scrunching up his face.

"Yeah. I will see you in the morning." I got up and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Jason." I said turning around and walking to the stairs.

"Goodnight."

"Don't stay up too late."

"I won't"

I went into my room and locked the door. Derek was waiting for me sitting in my plushy arm chair.

"Jessie." He started to say getting up.

I put a finger to my lips and shook my head. "Follow me." I whispered.

I walked to the open window and smirked at Derek. He cocked his head to the side. I launched myself out the window, doing a flip mid-air and landing in a perfect crouch. I smiled up at Derek.

He growled playfully and jumped out the window, landing silently next to me.

I took off running. I don't need to shift to use my enhanced speed, I can use it any time I want. We just need to get far enough away so Jason can't hear us. Derek followed silently behind me. We reached a clearing a few miles from my house.

I turned to face Derek. He was smiling. I felt my heart pick up speed against my rib cage. He laughed and reached his two hands on the side of my face. He pulled my lips to his, kissing me softly. I smiled into his mouth and pulled away so I could look him in the eyes.

He frowned, dropping his hands to his side. "Jessie what happened at the video store?" He said not taking his eyes off mine.

"It was the Alpha. He attacked Jackson and me." I said slowly biting my lip.

"What? Are you okay? Tell me exactly what happened!" He exclaimed, staring at me intently.

I took a step back from him and wrapped my arms around myself.

"I went to the movie store and ran into Jackson. As we were standing there we noticed that there was no one working in the store, and when I started to look around I saw the body. I told Jackson that we should leave and surprise, surprise, he didn't listen. Jackson went over to get closer to the body, and that's when the Alpha attacked. He knocked Jackson over and I thought he was going to kill him, so I started yelling at the Alpha. Which I know wasn't the best idea, but it got him off of Jackson. Unfortunately, that was when he started to corner me. I've never felt that much anger and pain from anyone before. He put his paw on the side of my face, almost like he was caressing it." I shivered. "And then he roared in my face and ran through the front of the store."

Derek looked furious, his grip on my waist tightened. "That was incredibly stupid! You should have run and left Jackson."

"Derek if I ran, he would have given chase and then he probably really would have tried to kill me. But I think it's cute when you worry about me." I said smiling and put one hand on his face. He put his hand gently on mine against his face, and leaned into my hand.

"Of course, I worry about you Jessie. You need to be more careful. The next time you see the Alpha, I want you to run okay?" He said his expression softening.

"I will try to be more careful, but Derek you have to realize I'm not some helpless girl. I'm an Alpha too, and I'm an Argent." I said smiling.

"I know, but promise me." He said pulling me closer to him.

"I promise I will be more careful." I said rolling my eyes.

He smiled widely, making my breath catch.

"You know I worry about you too Derek." I said putting my other hand on the other side of his face.

Derek closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"I should get back, before Jason realizes I'm gone." I said smiling and started to move my hands from his face. As I withdrew them, Derek's hand flashed out and grabbed me by the wrists.

"When can I see you again?" He asked smiling and raising his head to look at me.

I blushed. "After school tomorrow I'm free, but tomorrow night are the conferences at school. I'll tell Jason I won't be home until late tomorrow." I said smiling.

 _I can never stop smiling around him._

Derek moved my hands up around his neck so they were laced at the back of his head. I softly stroked his hair.

"Okay, I'll pick you up." He said smiling even wider than me, which is hard to do.

"Can't wait." I said softly looking down to his lips.

He moved his hands to the sides of my face, pulling it to his. He kissed me hard, our mouths fighting for dominance. He pulled away, leaving me breathless.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said softly. He walked to the edge of the clearing and disappeared into the shadows.

"I'll miss you." I mumbled. I could hear his chuckle from the trees. I ran back to the house, practically floating, my thoughts still focused on Derek and shivered imagining what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

I woke up, and for once I was not haunted by nightmares of the Union. I got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast. Jason appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey sleepy head! How did you sleep?" I said placing a plate full of eggs and bacon on the table. Jason walked over to the table and sat down. I poured him a glass of milk.

 _Might as well tell him._

"Jason, tonight at school there is this stupid teacher conference thing, so I have to stay late at school today. I'm going to be home late." I said slowly leaning against the counter.

"Okay," he said eating. "Is Derek going to be there?" He asked not looking up from his breakfast.

"No, he doesn't go to my school." I said quickly turning around to wash the dishes.

Jason is like a human lie detector. He has always been able to out the best liars, except me of course. I am the most amazing liar.

 _Just keep a calm head, control the heartbeat._

"Oh. Is he coming over again anytime soon?" Jason said looking up.

"Probably, I don't really know." I said calmly. "Okay, I have to go to school. Do all your work today! I gave you extra, and I intend to check it all when I get home." I said smirking.

"Ugh." Jason groaned.

"It's not so bad." I said smiling. "You could have a teacher, that gets joy from making their students' lives miserable."

Jason smiled. I walked over and gave him a hug, then I grabbed my bag and my helmet and left. Forgetting my jacket.

* * *

I walked up to the front steps of the school.

 _How am I going to get through today if all I can think about is Derek?_

I opened the front door of the school and walked down the hallway. I saw Allison at her locker, as she opened it, balloons floated out surprising her. I walked over to her.

"Is it your birthday?" I asked Allison as I leaned against the lockers next to her.

She sighed. "Yes it is, I just don't like telling anyone." She said as she tried to shove the balloons back into her locker.

I smiled. "Why?"

"Because I'm…" She paused, "I'm seventeen." She said slowly.

"And?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"People always ask me a bunch of questions about being held back, and I don't like answering them." She said frowning and turning to me.

"That sucks." I said pursing my lips together.

"Yeah." Allison said looking down. Scott appeared on the other side of Allison as the bell rang.

"Shit, I can't be late to class. Mr. Harris will have my ass, if I'm late to class again. Happy Birthday Allison." I said as I turned and walked away towards class

"It's your birthday?" I heard Scott exclaim behind me.

I slid into the seat next to Stiles, and Scott never showed up to class.

 _Leave it to him to skip on the day the conference is. Sometimes he just doesn't use his brain._

"Just a friendly reminder. Parent teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a 'C' average are required to attend. I won't name you…" Mr. Harris paused and stared right at Stiles. "because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment. Has anyone seen McCall?" Mr. Harris drawled.

Stiles was frantically highlighting passages in his textbook. He looked up to look at Scott's empty chair.

"Have you seen him?" He whispered to me.

"Yeah, he was in the hallway with Allison at her locker." I whispered back

 _He's probably fine. Stiles seems to worry a lot about Scott._

"Do you think he's okay?" Stiles whispered back eyes wide.

"Stiles, Scott is a grown ass werewolf/boy and he don't need no man. Which means he is probably absolutely fine, and is probably making out with Allison somewhere." I said not looking up from my notes.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Thanks for that image Jess." He went back to highlighting his textbook.

I snorted. "Something funny Ms. Shane?" Mr. Harris said frowning, peering over the top of his glasses at me.

"No sir." I said flashing a brilliant smile at him.

He turned to Jackson. "Jackson, if you need to leave early for any reason you let me know. Now, everyone start reading chapter nine. Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between the paragraphs. It's a Chemistry textbook, not a coloring book."

Stiles dropped the cap of the highlighter out of his mouth. "Damn, he burned you." I whispered to Stiles. He glared at me.

I covered my mouth to muffle the laughter that exploded from my mouth. Stiles turned to Danny.

"Hey Danny, can I ask you a question?" He asked him.

"No." Danny responded not looking up from his book.

"Well, I'm going to anyway. Did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?" Stiles said without missing a beat.

 _Well he's persistent, I'll give him that._

"No." He said.

 _Man, he really doesn't like Stiles._

"Can I ask you another question?" Stiles said ignoring Danny's rudeness.

"Answers still no." He replied.

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" Stiles pressed.

 _I already told him what happened._

"He wouldn't tell me, why don't you ask Jessie. I heard she was there." He said glancing over at me.

Stiles ignored him. "But he's your best friend. One more question."

"What?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Do you find me attractive?" Stiles said casually.

I turned around and glared at him, mouth open. Danny was completely shocked.

"Stiles, what is wrong with you?" I whispered to him.

"What? It's a yes or no question." He whispered back.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, you have had sufficient time to finish the chapter and now is the time for the fun part, pop quiz!" Mr. Harris said smiling.

 _I swear he's the devil._

* * *

"Jessie, I'm worried about Lydia." Stiles said to me as we stood by the lockers in the hallway.

 _Really? No kidding._

"Well, you could go see her if you want Stiles. I mean school really isn't that important." I said sarcastically.

"You're right! I'm going to skip the rest of the day and go see her!" Stiles exclaimed. He ran down the hallway and slammed through the double doors into the parking lot.

"No, Stiles that's not what I meant." I said to his retreating figure. "Ugh."

I stood at my locker for a while. The bell rang, but suddenly class felt like the worst idea ever. I pulled out my phone and texted Derek.

 **"** **So, I feel like playing hooky today. Can you come get me early? :)"**

I deleted the smiley face. That's just t _oo happy._

I watched the hallway empty and waited for his response.

 **"** **Of course, I can. Turn around."** He texted me back

 _What?_

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I whirled around. Derek was standing there smiling.

 _His smile is contagious._

I smiled back just as wide and hugged him.

"You're early!" I said sounding too excited.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought you would be too impatient to wait until after school." He said resting his chin on my head.

Just then Jackson burst out of the bathroom, his eyes flashing. His eyes instantly focused on me. They narrowed when he saw who I was hugging. He stomped over. I let go of Derek.

"You and your freak boyfriend just stay away from me Shane. My father is a lawyer and I'll make sure that you and your stalker boyfriend are arrested!" He said getting in my face.

Derek growled loudly and pushed me behind him. He pushed himself into Jackson's face so they were chest to chest. I grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back from Jackson.

"Try not to do anything stupid." I said under my breath to Derek.

"Jackson, I'm sorry that you feel that way. We won't bother you anymore." I said quickly.

I let go of Derek's jacket and grabbed his hand. I pulled him down the hallway and out the doors before Jackson could say anything else to piss Derek off.

 _That was close._

We stopped outside the school on the front steps. Derek was pissed, and that's an understatement. He was growling and pacing back and forth in front of the school. He kept glancing back at the doors and I knew he was dying to go back inside and rip Jackson's head off.

"Derek, it's okay. He's just a stupid prick. Let's just go, please." I pleaded.

 _Damn, he's even sexier when he's mad._

He ignored me, and growled.

I sighed. I walked in front of him and placed my hands flat on his chest. I looked up into his beautiful green eyes. He looked away back at the doors of the school.

"Derek, look at me." I said softly. He turned his face back to me and stared at me with those piercing eyes of his. My breath caught, and I swallowed.

"Derek, it's okay. I'm fine, Jackson is just a jerk." I said flashing a small smile.

"He shouldn't have talked to you like that!" He snarled out.

I took a deep breath. I moved my hands up his muscular chest, to the sides of his face. "I've been dealing with guys worse than Jackson my entire life, remember?" I said quietly.

Derek's eyes hardened. "Don't remind me." He said. He brought his hands to my waist gently pulling me towards him so our foreheads were touching.

"You of all people know that I can defend myself." I said grinning.

"Yes, I remember. I think I still have the bruises." He said smiling.

I laughed.

"Come on, let's go." He said pulling away and grabbing my hand, leading me to the parking lot.

"So, can I drive?" I asked his as we walked to his car.

"Not a chance." He said smirking. He opened the passenger door for me. I smirked. "Don't even think about it." He said narrowing his eyes.

Before he could finish his sentence, I was in the driver's seat. "Keys please." I said holding my hand out over the center console.

Derek sighed and handed me the keys.

"Thank you." I said smiling and started the engine.

He got into the car frowning. I rolled my eyes and leaned over the console. I kissed him lightly on the cheek. I leaned back over and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, what exactly did you do to Jackson?" I said calmly not taking my eyes off the road.

Derek growled. "I was just asking him about what he saw last night." He said.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was rigid in his seat.

"And what did he say?" I asked calmly.

"He said he didn't see anything." Derek responded and looked out the window frowning.

"Did he at least tell you what happened to the back of his neck? It looks pretty bad." I said looking over at Derek.

He cleared his throat. "That was me actually." He said slowly.

I hit the brakes. "What?" I turned and looked at him.

"It was when the bullet was messing with me. I accidently scratched him." He said pursing his lips.

I let out a sigh and started driving again. "Okay." I said trying to be calm.

 _How am I supposed to respond to that? I've never heard of a beta scratching anyone before. It shouldn't do anything to him I guess._

"Are you mad at me?" Derek said reaching his hand to grab mine where it rested on the center console.

We pulled up to his house.

"No. Why would I be mad at you?" I asked him as I turned off the engine.

"Because of how I handled Jackson." He said looking down.

I put my hand under his chin and pulled his face to mine. "I'm not mad, and if I was you know that I can't stay mad at you." I said smiling.

He smiled and glanced down at my lips and then looked back into my eyes. Sensing what he wanted, I pressed my lips to his softly. He moved his hand to the back of my neck deepening the kiss. My hands were in his hair as he pulled me across the center console and into his lap. I smiled into his mouth. He moved his lips down to my neck.

"Derek."" I said softly.

"mmm." He said into my neck.

"Do you think that maybe we could take this inside?" I said slowly.

He raised his head and gave me that crooked smile. "Of course."

In a flash we were out of his car and both standing on the porch. He pushed the front door open and we stepped inside. He slammed the door closed behind us. We were standing below a burned staircase. The entire inside of the house was burned black and covered in ash. My eyes went wide as I stared around the house.

"You live here?" I said quietly reaching out and placing my hand on the burned staircase banister.

"Yes." I heard him quietly say behind me.

 _Having to come here every night alone. Having to stay here, a place filled with so many bad memories. I wonder if he has nightmares._

I turned around so we were face to face. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. "Derek I'm so sorry." I said quietly.

He nodded.

"I'm also sorry that I ruined the mood." I said looking down.

"Now that, is impossible." He said smiling. I lifted my head up to look at him. His eyes were bright and a smile lit up his face. He captured my mouth in his.

I tangled my hands in his hair. He growled into my mouth and pulled me closer to him. He picked up my legs to wrap around him. He moved his hands to hold me under my thighs, so I was straddling him. I couldn't control myself around him. Derek moved his lips down to my neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin. A growl escaped my lips. Derek stopped and looked into my face. Lust darkened his beautiful eyes. I smiled and moved my lips down to his neck. He growled again, but this time it was deeper, coming up from his chest.

Suddenly we were standing upstairs, outside of Derek's bedroom. I pulled back so our foreheads were touching.

"Derek…" I said slowly. "I've never, really done this before." I bit my lip.

He chuckled softly. "Don't worry. I'll teach you everything I know."

I blushed.

 _Shit, Jessie get it under control. This is Derek, he's not going to make fun of you._

He laughed, and kissed me softly on the mouth.

"You ready?" He asked me smiling.

I took a deep breath. "Yes." I said more confidently than I felt.

Derek carried me into the bedroom and shut the door behind us.

* * *

"That was…" I said trying to catch my breath. We were laying on his bed, my head and hand were resting on his muscular chest. His arm was wrapped around me holding me close to him. He sighed into my hair contentedly.

His hand was softly stroking my back.

 _How the hell I land this guy? Was it as good for him as it was for me? How am I ever going to get out of this bed?_

I smiled.

"What?" He mumbled.

I lifted my head so I was looking up at him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." I said unable to stop smiling.

"About what?" He asked me kissing my forehead.

"What do you think?" I said raising my eyebrows.

He laughed, his chest jumping up and down. I snuggled closer into him.

 _Do I really want to know? Should I ask him? Yes. I need to know._

"Derek," I said softly.

"Mmm." He breathed.

"Was it um…" I paused. "Was it good for you?" I said holding my breath, face turning bright red.

"No." He said frowning.

My heart stopped beating.

"It was amazing." He said laughing, wide smile on his face.

I hit his chest playfully.

He laughed even louder and pulled me closer into his chest.

 _I could get used to this._

* * *

I snapped awake, and rubbed my hand over my face.

"Derek, what time is it?" I asked reaching out across the bed searching for him. He wasn't there. I opened my eyes and sat up. The room was empty, but I could hear music coming from downstairs. I picked up my phone where it rested on the bedside table to check the time.

 _5:30_

 _The conferences start at 7, so I have a little bit of time._

I moved to the edge of the bed and stretched, all of my bones cracked in the right places. I spied my bra and panties on the floor a few feet away. The music downstairs continued to blare as I fastened my bra and pulled on my panties.

 _Okay, I'm not confident enough to walk downstairs in just my underwear._ I almost felt weird about being shy. I mean, he had just seen me naked.

I walked over to Derek's closet, grabbed one of his t-shirts, and pulled it on. The shirt was so long that it hung like a dress on me. Honestly I'm not that tall, and most guys tower over me. I'm about average height, and I can't remember a moment in my life in which I wanted to be short.

I moved my hands up to my hair and quickly tried to fix the insane bed head. When I thought I looked decent enough, I walked out the bedroom, and looked downstairs.

 _Oh my damn…_

Derek was downstairs, completely shirtless, doing pull ups.

 _I am never going to be able to focus on anything ever again, never ever again. Before today, I thought Derek couldn't get any sexier, but of course, I was so wrong._

I started to walk down the stairs. Derek let go of the ledge above the doorway and turned around to look at me. I stopped on the last step. He had a goofy grin on his face, that made my breath catch in my throat.

"Don't stop because of me, come on, you have to get that work out in." I said smirking.

He smirked. "I thought that's what we just did."

I felt my face flush bright red.

He laughed. "And I think it would be much more impressive, if you did it."

"Oh really?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Be my guest." He said gesturing one hand towards the doorway.

I rolled my eyes. I stepped off the last step and walked over to the doorway. I stuck out my tongue at him, then jumped up and grabbed the ledge above the doorway. I quickly did 10 pullups, without breaking a sweat. I dropped to the ground and turned around.

"Impressive, but can you do this?" He asked smiling as me dropped onto his hands and knees. He began to do one handed push ups.

"Piece of cake." I said as I dropped to the floor next to him and began doing one handed push ups.

Derek laughed. I moved into a sitting position with my legs crossed. He continued to do pushups. I watched him, enjoying the view immensely. That's when I heard it, over the sound of the music. My head snapped up.

I was on my feet in a second, my head whipping around. Derek, sensing something was wrong, was instantly at my side. He clicked the music off. In the silence, I clearly heard a car door slam. Derek and I locked eyes. I suddenly felt extremely vulnerable, in just his t-shirt.

Derek grabbed me by the hand and pulled me down the little hallway into the small kitchen. The backdoor of the house stood a few feet away.

"Stay here. If anything happens I want you to go out the door and run. Don't worry about me okay?" He said taking my face between his hands.

"I'm not going to leave you here!" I said defiantly.

"Then stay here and stay quiet." He huffed pushing me so I was against the wall, hidden from the view.

"Fine. Be careful." I said pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Aren't I always?" He asked me smirking.

"No." I whispered.

Suddenly the front door banged open.

"No one home." I heard a man say.

"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable." A woman's voice drawled out. Derek stiffened next to me.

 _That voice, I've heard it before. Where have I heard that voice?_ I grabbed Derek's hand holding him to me.

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." Another voice said.

I rolled my eyes.

 _Wow, another genius._

"Really? A dog joke? If you want to provoke him, say something like, 'Too bad your sister bit it before she had her first liter. Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!'" The woman yelled.

"Derek no!" I whispered, but it was too late. I felt the air rush past me as he raced towards the woman.

I peered around the corner. There were three hunters in the house, two men I had never seen before and the blonde woman from the clearing, Kate.

Derek was suddenly next to one of the male hunters, and threw him across the room. Derek jumped against the wall pushing off with his feet, throwing them onto the chest of the other male hunter.

He landed in a crouch and then launched himself at Kate. She hit him mid-air with an electrified baton. He hit the floor hard writhing in pain.

 _No!_

I took a step towards the doorway of the kitchen. Derek made eye contact with me from the floor. He shook his head subtly, making it look like he was writhing in pain. I stepped back behind the side of the doorway. Her back was to me, it would be so easy to just ambush her. I thought about the gun in my bag upstairs.

 _I'm so stupid. There's no way I can get upstairs without her knowing. I know I can move fast enough, but she would see my face as soon as I came back._

She was smirking staring down at him. "Wow, this one grew up in all the right places, I don't know whether to kill it or lick it."

I grabbed the ledge along the wall. Claws were sprouting from the ends of my fingers, digging into the drywall.

 _Jess, think about Jason. You can't go out there._

Pieces of the wood broke off, burying splinters deep in my hand.

Derek was dragging himself over to the patched couch in the living room. She was following after him, a sick smile plastered on her face. The scariest thing about the hunters is not what they do, or how they torture us. It's the pleasure they get from it.

Derek used the couch to pull himself up. He then launched himself at her. She zapped him again sending him flying onto the floor. His body began to convulse on the floor.

She laughed, and watched him squirm on the floor.

I gripped the wall harder trying to hold myself there. Holding back the snarl that threatened to rip from my throat.

"900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity were you? Or fire? Which is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret. And well maybe we can help each other out." She paused, smirk growing on her face. "Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly a little too chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now here's the part that might really kick you in your balls… We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?" She said taunting him, flipping her long blonde hair.

 _This is just sick. What kind of a person is this bitch?_

"Wouldn't be the first time." Derek growled out.

"Oh sweetie, well why don't you listen to my heart? Okay?" She leaned down closer to him. "We-didn't-kill-your-sister. Do you hear that? No blips, just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why don't we help each other out? You might as well admit what you've ben guessing all along, which is, the Alpha killed your sister!" She exclaimed eyes flashing.

"And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you! Problem solved! Everyone goes home happy!" She paused considering the situation. She turned her back on Derek, and continued. "Unless- you don't know who he is either… Wow, guess who just became totally useless?" She finished.

I saw Derek's eyes go wide. She whirled around, gun in hand. Derek was moving so fast, he was barely visible. The couch where he had been leaning, exploded as a volley of gun shots hit it.

He was next to me instantly. He picked me up bridal style and ran out the backdoor. The forest was a blur around us as he ran. He stopped in the clearing that we had talked in the night before. He put me down.

"Derek are you okay?" I said as I ran my hands up his muscular chest checking for injuries.

"Yes, I'm fine." He mumbled. He was looking at me, but he wasn't focused. His eyes were a million miles away.

"Derek, did you know her?" I asked him slowly. He pressed his lips together.

"Yes." He said turning away, and focusing on the tree line behind us.

"How?" I asked putting one hand on his shoulder.

He lowered his head, not turning around.

"We used to date." He said quietly.

 _Well am I surprised? No, no I'm not._

"Oh," I moved my hand off his shoulder and folded my arms across my chest self-consciously.

"It was a long time ago, before the fire. I was stupid, and young, and I thought…" He let out a breath. "She was using me to find out more about my family. It's my fault they died, Jess. Because I got too close to her and she killed my family." His voice broke.

I walked around him so, that we were face to face.

"Derek, look at me." I said putting on hand under his chin, raising his head up so his eyes met mine. "It's not your fault that your family died. Don't blame yourself for that. Don't let that tear you up inside. Losing your family is not something, that you can easily get over. It leaves you scarred, but Derek I'm not going anywhere, and I understand what you are going through. I understand how you can blame yourself, it's easy to." I paused and took a deep breath, trying to collect my thoughts.

"I think about what would have happened if I told my parents that Meghan was pregnant, if I had told them about Darren and what he had done. The union would have been dissolved, we wouldn't have been in that clearing exposed like that. The hunters wouldn't have gotten to us so easily and my parents would still be here." My voice broke, and I felt tears slip down my cheeks.

Derek's eyes softened.

I cleared my throat. "But life goes the fuck on doesn't it? If my life wasn't the crazy, insane, horror story that it is. I would never have been in Beacon Hills and I would have never met you Derek." I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "And I can't imagine my life without you Derek." I said slowly not looking away from Derek's intense gaze.

"I am pretty great." He said smirking.

"And so humble." I said sarcastically, as I rolled my eyes.

A strong breeze blew through the clearing making me shiver. Derek moved his arms up and down my arms trying to warm me up.

"Do you think they're gone?" I said, my teeth chattering.

"Probably." He said, his smirk replaced by a worried look.

"Well I have to get back and get ready for tonight." I said pulling a leaf out of my hair. "All of my clothes are back at your place." I said flashing a small smile.

"What a dilemma." Derek said sarcastically. A smirk began to grow on his face.

I rolled my eyes, but I could feel a blush creeping up around my cheeks. He moved one of his hands to the side of my face, cupping my cheek.

"I love it when you do that." He said, goofy smile on his face.

I felt my face turn an even deeper shade of red.

He laughed loudly, deep voice echoing through the clearing.

* * *

Ten minutes later we were back at his house. The hunters were gone, and it was just Derek and me again.

I was picking my clothes up off his bedroom floor. I turned around to where he was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. He was watching me, head cocked to the side, with a small smile on his face. He was still only clad in a pair of worn sweatpants.

"What?" I asked, smile stretching across my face.

"Nothing, just enjoying the view."

I laughed. "I mean, I am pretty good looking."

Derek's piercing eyes darkened. He was across the room in a second, arms wrapped around my waist.

"No, not good looking, beautiful." He whispered, and entwined his lips with mine in a searing kiss.

Heat spread through me from the roof of my head to the tips of my toes. I dropped the clothes that were in my hands to the floor. I reached up and entwined my fingers in his hair. He pulled me closer to his bare chest. His hands were wrapped tightly around my waist, holding me like he would never let go.

I pulled back so that I could catch my breath. "Derek, I still have to get ready for tonight and…" He began to kiss me again.

"I have to go home and take a shower and…" He began to nip at my neck, growling softly.

"Derek I…" I tried to say. "Ugh, I give up!" I exclaimed and moved his lips up to mine again. I grabbed his bottom lip in my teeth and began tugging at it playfully.

Derek picked me up and walked us backwards towards the bathroom, not taking his lips off mine.

 _Well, I do have to take a shower._

* * *

I let Derek drive me back to the school. The forest passed by in a blur. Our hands were joined on the center console.

 _How the hell did I do this? How did I get him? I'm not exactly lucky._

A smile was permanently stretched across my face, and I couldn't stop staring at him.

We arrived at the school, everyone was roaming in the parking lot.

"Thanks for the ride." I said quietly.

 _Damn, I don't want to go. I wish I could stay with him._

"Anytime." He replied smiling.

I reached over the console and kissed him lightly on the mouth. I could feel his wet hair brush up against my cheek.

"I'll see you later." I said as I opened the door of the car.

A strong wind blew through the door, making me shiver. I had stupidly left my leather jacket at home.

"Here." Derek said shrugging off his leather jacket. He handed it over to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course. I don't want you to freeze. I'm not that mean." He smirked.

"Sure, you aren't." I said sarcastically, letting a smirk grow on my face.

Derek let his smile slip into a scowl. I laughed and kissed him, until I felt his scowl turn into a smile.

I placed one hand on the side of his face. "Feel better?"

"No." He said frowning. He reached across the center console and pulled my face to his. He kissed me hard on the mouth, then pulled away. "Now I feel better."

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the car. I put on his jacket. It was still warm. I walked confidently through the parking lot, and heard his car pull away.

That's when the screaming started.

I ducked down behind the cars and opened my senses. I felt the ground shake as the animal's paws hit the pavement. I heard its labored breath as it ran, and I knew it wasn't the Alpha. The Alpha, wouldn't be so stupid, and careless. I peeked out from behind the car.

The sheriff had his gun drawn. He had it pointed into the section of cars in front of him. I saw Allison's dad a few feet away, watching everything.

Suddenly a car hit the sheriff, causing his gun to fall out of his hand and skid across the pavement towards me. I picked it up cautiously, and rose from behind the car.

 _Okay, it's going to be okay. I can do this._

I took a deep breath, and cleared my head. I could still hear it moving, running amongst the cars. Then I saw it. It was a flash of tan running towards the Sheriff. It jumped, and while it was mid-air, I fired a shot.

The force of the bullet propelled the animal sideways, making it land next to the sheriff on the ground. A perfectly round hole marred the sleek fur of the mountain lion. I lowered the gun and let out a deep breath. I placed the gun on the hood of the car next to me.

 _Why did I do that?_

Everyone was staring at me. Chris had a gun in his hand. A rush of fear ran through me.

Scott appeared in front of me. "Jess, how did you do that?"

"Oh, my father was really into teaching me self-defense, shooting, stuff like that." I said smiling, trying to calm down, but my heart was beating fast.

Chris, hovered a few feet away, listening to every word. He shared a knowing look with Victoria.

 _Shit. I'm screwed._

"That's so cool!" Allison said walking up and standing next to Scott.

I smiled. "So where were you guys today?" I asked raising an eyebrow, successfully changing the subject.

Allison blushed deeply. "We were just hanging out." Scott said quickly, glancing over at where the Argents were standing.

A dark haired woman was watching us. She was wearing scrubs and had Scott's beautiful dark eyes. She stood about a foot shorter than him, and she looked mad.

"Scott, who is that woman, and does she look angry at me." I asked him.

Scott turned around and looked. "Yeah, that's my mom, and trust me she's not mad at you. She's mad at me for skipping school." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh." I said smiling.

"Speaking of which, I have to go. Waiting just makes her madder. I'll see you later." He said smiling and began to walk away.

I laughed. "Okay, see you later!"

"I actually have to go too Jess. My parents are pretty mad at me too." Allison said frowning.

"It's what you get for neglecting the teachers at our school that treat us completely fair." I said sarcastically.

Allison gave me a small smile. "Maybe if I don't get in too much trouble, we can do something." She said smiling.

"Maybe." I said smiling.

 _Okay, I might not have to like the hunters, but Allison is hard not to like._

"I'll text you!" She said smiling.

"Okay, bye!" I said, trying to smile.

She gave me a hug, and then joined her parents at their car.

 _Okay, maybe I don't need to go to conference night. I'm just going to go home._

I walked over to where I left my motorcycle, this morning. I could feel Chris and Victoria's eyes on me the whole way. I quickly started my motorcycle and drove away, but I could still feel them watching my ever move.

 _How could I have been so careless?_

When I arrived home, Jason was in bed, snoring away. I kissed him on the head and walked to my room.

I changed into my sweatpants and t-shirt, making sure to put Derek's jacket on the back of my desk chair. I climbed into bed, and let the exhaustion from the day, pull me into a dream filled sleep.


End file.
